Veronica
by FireTurnsToAsh
Summary: With Damon's birthday in the horizon, Stefan wants to surprise him. But when Elena finds an old diary of his that mentions a woman named Veronica, she will go to every measure to find her. Damon/OC lemons
1. Chapter One

**Veronica**

Summary: With Damon's birthday in the horizon, Stefan wants to surprise him. But when Elena finds an old diary of his that mentions a woman named Veronica, she will go to every measure to find her.

Chapter One

"I don't want a party; it is just another reminder that theoretically I'm getting older. I don't want a reminder of that." he threw the heavy box down from the attic into Stefan's arms.  
"Oh come on, you only turn 172 once." a smart smirk crossed his face as he stared up at Damon.  
"Unless you want punched, don't mention my age. Ever."  
"You know I think I see a couple of grey hairs."  
Damon screwed up his face and dropped down from the roof space. "Drop dead."  
"What's going on?" Elena stood at the top of the stairs, her hand on the banister.  
"Just clearing out some stuff." Damon replied.  
"Do you need help?"  
"No, we're fine.  
Stefan looked at Elena and handed her a box. "Will you take this into the study?"  
"Of course." she glanced down at the box before walking onto the study.

Sitting on the top of the box was a small, leather book. It was old and the pages were beginning to turn a color just a shade off white. It caught Elena's eye. It was light in her hands. It gave off the appearance that untold secrets were contained behind the jade green cover. She couldn't help but look inside it.

'Dear diary, it's been so long since I've last written an entry. So much has changed. I dropped out of the confederate army and decided to spend my time with my family. I'm disappointed to share that Veronica has left home and from what I've been told, is now living in Chicago. I don't know how a young woman from a small town can survive in such a large city. It will chew her up and spit her out. I just hope that one day in the near future, I will be able to visit her...'

Elena flicked through the pages until a picture fell out and landed on the floor. The picture was of Stefan and Damon with a young woman in between them. Her hair was dark; almost black, past her shoulders and curled at the ends. Her eyes were pale grey with a slight hint of blue and her nose was button-like. Her smile was perfect, her teeth rounded at the bottom edge. Her hand was clasped with Damon's. Maybe she was his girlfriend. Their clothes looked like they were from the late 30's and their faces were full of happiness. On the back of the picture, it had three names. Stefan, Damon and Veronica. Elena turned the picture over for one last look.

She could hear someone walking towards the doorway. She fumbled with the picture, trying to get it in her pocket without ripping it. Damon appeared in the doorway with a raised eyebrow.  
"Why are you reading my diary, and why do you look so guilty?"  
"I didn't realize that it was yours." she closed it over and put it down. "I thought it was Stefan's." she lied cooly.  
"And that makes it all better. Stefan's looking for you, so get out."  
He walked into the room and sat down on the revolving chair in front of the box and the diary. She rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs to the awaiting Stefan.

"What's Damon's problem?" she sat down on the large lounge chair in the corner of the room.  
"What do you mean?"  
"He's being really snarky. I know it's Damon and he always acts like... Damon. But he's being extra weird today."  
"His birthday is coming up. He hates his birthday. It's actually why I wanted to talk to you. I want to throw him a party. You know something big, something where all the pretty girls will go, where all the alcoholics call heaven." he explained. "I've already got him his present; although he probably wouldn't want to go anywhere near it."

Elena thought for a moment. If she found Veronica and brought her to Mystic Falls for Damon's birthday, maybe he might be happier.  
"I'll get Caroline to help with that, she is good at that sort of thing. As for his present," she smiled a little, "you could say that he'll be pleasantly surprised."  
"Should I worry about this surprise you've got?"  
"Who is Veronica?"  
Stefan looked at her; the look of shock and confusion was all over his face.  
"How do you know about Veronica?"  
She took the picture out her pocket and held it out at arm's length. "Who is she?"

"When Damon was fifteen he met this girl called Veronica. She liked the same things he liked, she had the same outlook on life as he did and they got along so well. Before Damon left to join the army, she confessed her love for him, but she didn't know that he was leaving. He didn't want to break her heart if he didn't come home, so he told her that he didn't love her back. A couple of days after he left, she was gone. Fled. I don't know. He just thought she went on holiday, well that's what I told him, and he was disappointed."  
Elena looked at the picture. "Is she a vampire now? I mean, this looks like it was taken later on."  
"Yeah, she is. But she's never said who turned her."  
"Would Damon have found her and turned her?"  
"No. I don't think so."  
"Do you know where she is now?" Elena was hopeful. If she could find this woman, then maybe Damon would be happier.  
"The last time we saw her was the day that this picture was took. We happened to be in the same place, at the same time."  
"What happened after the picture was taken?"  
"She vanished."


	2. Chapter Two

**Veronica**

**Summary:** With Damon's birthday in the horizon, Stefan wants to surprise him. But when Elena finds an old diary of his that mentions a woman named Veronica, she will go to every measure to find her.

**Chapter Two**

The room was dark. The only light source was the moon. Damon wanted to be alone. To enjoy the silence. At the moment, it was his only friend. His acquaintance was the small book that was once his diary. He picked it up off the desk and read every page, cover to cover; and that was when he realized that the picture that he had glanced at on different occasions was missing.

Confusion hit him like a rough wave. He let panic consume him. He got onto his feet and frantically looked for the small memento of his past. He searched high and low, book to book until he realized that the picture was no longer in his possession. "Elena." he growled under his breath.

"I don't know what picture you're talking about." she lied convincingly through the phone. She wouldn't have been able to lie to his face; her eyes would give it away.

"You were the one who moved the box into the study. And my diary was out of the box when I came back. So why don't you just tell me where it is and we can sweep this under the rug." He sounded annoyed, very annoyed.

"Believe me Damon, I don't have the picture, I wouldn't even want it anyway."

"I'd love to give you the benefit of the doubt, but you've been the only one within spitting distance of it."  
"If I did take this picture, what would I do with it?"

He rolled his eyes a little. "Keep your eyes open. If you find it, tell me."

Elena put her phone down and ran her fingers through her chocolate brown hair. She was beginning to feel guilty, but she kept telling herself that the lies and deception would be worth it. Wouldn't it? She couldn't dwell on the negatives for too long or she would crack and give the picture back without finding Veronica. She looked at the records that she had printed off that dated back to the 19th century. She was starting to get good at this tracking business. But she wasn't that good. She had a lead, and now she needed a helping hand.

"Her name is Veronica Gilmore, do you have a phone number?"

"Let me check." the woman on the other end replied, her voice was high pitched and squeaky.

Elena waited patiently. If there was no number, then she would have to think of a new plan.

"Ma'am?"

"I'm here." Elena woke up a little.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't find anything."

Elena sighed a little. "Thank you anyway." she hung up and threw her phone onto the bed. What was she going to do?

Damon was on a rampage. Nobody would understand why this picture was so important to him. He felt as if he was betraying his best friend, the only person he could fully trust, except for maybe Stefan. In the back of his mind he worried that if he didn't have her picture, he would forget about her and that she would only be someone that he used to know. With the picture he could remember all the good time that they had together. His heart felt like something was pressing heavily against it. Damon didn't like this feeling. He couldn't handle the situation.

"What's up with you?" Stefan said as he walked into the room. Damon was sat in the corner with half a glass of bourbon.

"I'm panicking."

"Why? What happened?" Stefan sat in front of him.

"The picture's gone. I can't find it anywhere."

"What picture was it?" he played dumb. The last thing he wanted was for Damon to accuse him of taking it.

"Me, you and Veronica in Vegas." he rolled his eyes a little and waved his hand that had the bourbon filled glass in it. "You know, from the night me and Veronica..."

"Yeah, I know." Stefan began to feel awkward.

"It's the only thing I have left of her and now it's just... Gone."

"Like her." Stefan mumbled.

"What?" the sudden anger was clear in Damon's voice.

"Well it's not like she came back with you even after you seduced her and lured her into your bed. Face the facts; she doesn't give a damn about you."

"That is untrue. We were friends for years. She loved me, she told me once. And you know that I loved her." Damon was defensive. It was a side of him that people didn't get to see.

"And if you loved her, like you claimed to, you would've told her so before you left. I bet you were the reason why she got the first station wagon out."

"I had a perfectly good reason to keep my feelings secret. And you know that I still love her. My feelings have never changed."

"You say that, but what about Katherine? Did you forget about her when Katherine came along?" Stefan stared at him for a moment. He could see the frustration on Damon's face.

"Maybe, but you can be in love with two people at once."

"Sure you can." Stefan stood up. "I'm tired of your moping and I'm sick of the arguing. Do whatever you want." he stormed out of the room like a lightning bolt. Damon could do nothing but stare after him.

"Jackass." He mumbled into his glass.

Elena sat in front of her computer, staring at the screen when she thought of a good idea. She Googled 'Veronica Gilmore Chicago' and waited patiently for the results. There was hundreds of Veronica Gilmore's in Chicago; it would take too long to call all of the numbers.

"Bonnie, I need your help. Can you come over?"

"Yeah I'll be there soon. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, I just need you to find someone for me."

**A:N This was basically just a rambling chapter, or a filler or something. It will be more dramatic, romantic, angsty when Veronica's character comes to Mystic Falls. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Veronica**

**Summary:**With Damon's birthday in the horizon, Stefan wants to surprise him. But when Elena finds an old diary of his that mentions a woman named Veronica, she will go to every measure to find her.

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Nobody gets it. I mean, that picture is like a reminder of how happy I was, how happy I can be. Without it... Is like I have nothing to keep me in line." Damon was beginning to ramble. He was drunk.

"Unless you have a reason for bringing me down here, I'm going to go." Jeremy stepped away from the bar. Damon grabbed onto his arm.

"I have a reason, I was getting to it. I want you to look through Elena's things and see if she has my picture."

"What's in it for me?"

"The satisfaction of proving that she's a liar?" he had a smile full of hope. He knew that Jeremy would say no, but it was worth the shot. Jeremy raised an eyebrow and yanked his arm away from Damon's grasp."And twenty bucks?"

Damon looked desperate; he was desperate. Jeremy could tell.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it." he turned to him. "Cash up front."

"No way. I know your game." he pointed at him then shook his index finger. "Nice try."

"I wouldn't do that." Jeremy defended.

"Of course you wouldn't. That's why you get five now and fifteen once the job is done." he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and took out a five dollars. "Try not to give yourself away."

Jeremy stared at the bill for a moment and snatched it from him. "I'm not an idiot."

"Yeah, yeah… Keep telling yourself that." He mumbled into his glass as Jeremy walked towards the exit.

* * *

"Stefan?" Elena peered around the open, front door. She stepped inside slowly and walked into the sitting room. She looked around and walked upstairs. "Stefan..? Damon..?" When she knew that no one was here she took Damon's diary and left. Bonnie waited for her outside, holding the picture in her hand.

"Did you get it?"

"I got it. Why do you need it?" she handed it over to her.

"Because it describes Veronica. Also it makes the link between her and Damon.

"Okay. So what now?"

"I'll try and find her, try to take Damon's mind off the picture."

* * *

"I can see him. He's just sitting at the bar, alone. He looks sad Elena." Caroline watched Damon from a booth. Elena had sent her there to keep him preoccupied.

"He's just, being melodramatic."

"Or maybe he's really sad."

"Well he won't be if Bonnie can find this girl. So could you please just...? Take his mind off things?"

"I'll see what I can do." she hung up and slowly walked over to him, carefully. Just in case he was in his angry, drunk state.

* * *

"Hey Damon." she beamed.

He looked over at her and rolled his eyes a little. "What do you want?"

"Stefan told me it's your birthday soon." she looked him over and sat beside him. "How about having a party?"

"No. No parties. No gatherings. No get togethers. Nothing."

"Damon, it'll be fun. You'll get to drink, mingle with friends... People will buy you presents." he didn't respond to her persuasion. "You could have any girl you want."

"I can get that anyway." he sounded confident.

Caroline raised an eyebrow and shook off his comment. "Of course." She sounded unimpressed. "But it'd be easier because you would be the birthday boy. What do you say?" she smiled brightly.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" he looked at her and faked a sickly sweet smile.

"If that's what you want. But you have to help me a little."

"Anything. Just don't make it flashy. I'm not in the party mood."

"No flash... I can do that."

* * *

Elena stared at an address. This is where she was, where Bonnie had located her. Veronica was still living in Chicago. She was finally one step closer to bringing her back to Mystic Falls. The only thing she needed to do now was to work up the nerve to talk to her.

A long car ride later and Elena was standing outside an old, run-down apartment building.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Stefan asked, squinting a little as the sun shone in his eyes.

"This is the address, so I'm guessing it is."

"I thought Veronica would've had a little more class than this dump." He stepped slowly towards the grubby double doors that were the entrance.

"Maybe something happened to her in the past century." Elena pointed out.

"If I know her as well as I think I do, then I would know that she always has the more expensive things in life."

"Is she a material girl?" she glanced at him and gripped onto the railing of the stairs.

"You could say that. She wasn't in to showing off her jewels and her expensive clothing. She wasn't like that. But if she got the chance to play the aristocrat for a night or two, then she would jump at it."

"What was she like as a person?"

"Back in the day, she used to be nice. But as time went on she gradually got more… Bitchy." He walked down the hallway and looked at the numbers on the doors. "What number is it?"

Elena pulled a small piece of paper from her pocket and read it. "152." She glimpsed briefly at a door. "There it is." She pointed to a door straight in front of her.

"I'll let you do the honours." He waved towards the door. "I guess I can be your back up today." He smiled a little and moved backwards.

"Thanks." She rolled her eyes a little and knocked on the door.

* * *

They could hear movement from inside. Like something had started crawling around the floor. That's when they heard doors opening and footsteps, human footsteps.

"I told you Vinnie, when I have the money I'll give it to you."

Elena cleared her throat a little. "It's not Vinnie."

Veronica pulled the chain back and unlocked her door. It swung open and crashed into the neighbouring wall. In Veronica's arms was a little black cat.

"Katherine. I didn't expect to see you standing at my doorstep," she glanced back at Stefan who was leaning against the wall, "with Stefan." She crossed her arms and stared at Elena.

"I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena."

"Oh, so you're the doppelganger? Come in, before my landlord sees us." She left the door open and walked into her small, dirty apartment.

* * *

"So you two are together." Veronica smiled a twisted smile and leaned into her couch. "That's a little creepy Stefan. I mean dating someone who looks like your ex. Ouch."

"Sounds like you have money problems." He said, quickly diverting the conversation.

"Yeah I mean, I missed my rent a couple of times and I've been compelling him to give me a couple of weeks but you know. I'm not giving him the money." Veronica glanced at Elena. "Obviously you two didn't track me down to talk about my debt. Why are you here?"

"Well, it's Damon's birthday in a week and I thought that it would be nice if you were there to celebrate it, with us." Elena sounded hopeful. She wanted Veronica to say yes and come back to Mystic Falls with her. She didn't want to leave here empty handed.

"Are you crazy? Damon doesn't want me, he made that clear centuries ago."

"No, he misses you. He keeps a picture of you in his diary. He writes about you."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I think you've stayed longer than what you were welcomed to. It's time to leave."

"Please, just come." Elena begged.

"There's no changing her mind Elena. She's always been, stubborn." Stefan stood up and walked to the door, Elena in front of him.

Veronica stood by the door, waiting for them to leave.

"You've always been stuck in your ways." He said to her, in a hushed tone.

"What can I say? It's who I am."

"Damon's always loved you. He didn't leave you, he joined the army. Katherine was a rebound. He still loves you; he's the only person who could ever love something as twisted and cynical as you." Stefan glanced over at the elevator; Elena was already waiting inside it. "If you're going to blow your chances with him, then you're not as smart as I thought you were." He walked away and didn't look back.

Something he said made Veronica think. It changed her mind, not completely but enough to consider going home for the first time in years.

* * *

**A:N Sorry for the wait, hope it was worth it. I have a video to accompany it, I'll leave as much of the link as I can below. Take a look. Thank you for reading. **

/watch?v=9d_BToIXQQY


	4. Chapter Four

**Veronica**

**Summary:**With Damon's birthday in the horizon, Stefan wants to surprise him. But when Elena finds an old diary of his that mentions a woman named Veronica, she will go to every measure to find her.

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Veronica stared into space silently. Just thinking. Not blinking, or even moving; not even slightly. The only time she did move was when her cat, Mystic, jumped onto her lap.

"Hey baby" her voice was soft and deep as she scratched behind her feline friend's ears. She looked down at her and sighed a little. "Stupid Stefan is making us leave our," she glanced around her grotty apartment, "palace." She stood up and put Mystic back onto the floor. In a sense, Veronica was happy to have a decent home again, but then again, she was going back to a place she had bad history with.

* * *

Elena watched Stefan. She knew when he was in deep thought, and he was in deep thought now.

"What did you say to her?"

He ran his hand down his face, pushing in a little

"It was nothing."

"Didn't really sound like nothing." She muttered.

"It was just something I had to tell her. You know, Damon stuff." He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "It would bore you."

Elena raised her eyebrow. When did she ever get bored with Damon related things?

* * *

Jeremy saw Elena's absence as his perfect opportunity to search her bedroom for Damon's missing diary. He pushed things off tables, pilled open drawers and searched under her bed.

He was exhausted. He had been looking for it all day. Jeremy glanced round the room until his eyes fixed themselves onto a gap behind a frame. Bingo.

* * *

"Damon, I found it. Do you want me to bring it to you?" Jeremy sounded happy.

"Uh, yeah. I guess. Just walk in when you get to the house. I just have to ask… Is it okay? It isn't damaged or anything?" Damon was a little concerned. It was like his child.

"Just a bit of dust. That's it."

"And it was in Elena's room, I guess?"

"Yeah. Listen, I'll swing round after I clear up her room. Have my payment ready."

Damon could feel Jeremy's smirk radiating through the phone.

"It'll be sitting, waiting for you."

"You won't be at home?"

"No, do you think you can handle that?"

"Of course I can."

"Great, just don't break anything. Everything is more valuable that you."

"Thanks Damon."

"It's truth."

"Where are you going anyway?" Jeremy was curious. With Stefan and Elena on a trip, Damon didn't really have anyone else to hang out with.

"Uh Jeremy, I do have a life, and a party to tend to. Get with the programme."

* * *

Veronica started to pack her bags. She didn't know how long she was going to stay in Mystic Falls for. A day, a week… Or depending how Damon reacted to her, forever. She glanced at her only friend and smiled a little. "Let's get ready to go home." She had a heavy feeling in her heart; she knew that this place, this tiny apartment was technically her home, but Mystic Falls was where her heart was at.

The journey from Chicago to Mystic Falls took a couple of hours. Veronica was feeling tired, stressed and had unsettling flashbacks from her human life. Even though everything was more modern, it was still the old town that she used to love. She could see it all perfectly.

* * *

_It was the first day of summer, Damon and Veronica planned to spend the summer together. Damon had suggested it, mainly because he knew he was leaving for the army soon, and wanted to spend his last time in Virginia with his secret love. She let him stay at her parent's house while they were away. _

_The house was like a dolls house. It was quaint and had a large garden. It was the perfect house in that era. It had been passed down from generation to generation like most of the land in Mystic Falls. The sun was shining and from a nearby tree you could hear the birds cheerfully singing their melodies. _

"_Damon, you know that I could out run you." She smiled at him, her skin pale in the sunlight, her hair tossed over her shoulder like a wave of brown curls._

"_Oh really now," his smile was teasing, "with that dress on, I think you'll fall."_

"_Oh please, I think we know that a silly dress won't hold me back. Now you remember our deal, if I win you have to take me to this ball in the town."_

"_And did I agree to this?" his eyebrow was raised._

"_Yes, we even shook on it."_

"_Well, then let's hope I lose." He tried to hold back his true feelings for her. But at the ball, he'd let it all out; it wasn't good for him to keep his emotions bottled up inside. Especially his love towards Veronica. _

_She looked at him for a moment, she looked pained by his expression, but her smile made her look like she was happy. _

"_Okay then. First one to the big gate down there wins." _

"_Are you ready?" he got ready to run. _

"_Always. Three… two… one, go!" _

* * *

In present day, Veronica's old house had changed. The new home owners had repainted it and the garden had shrunk. For her, it was strange to look at. She liked it the way it was before.

Veronica had a plan set out in her head; she was going to take her house back. If she was going to stay in Mystic Falls, she would have to. She wouldn't be able to turn up at the Salvatore's and declare that she was staying with them. She hadn't talked to Damon in a while, and she was quite upset with Stefan and his new girlfriend.

She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Someone was home, she could hear them moving. Two people were there, one upstairs and one downstairs. When the door finally opened, Veronica smiled sweetly. "Hello, I'm sorry to bother you but my car broke down, just down the road and I was wondering if I could borrow your phone, just to call my dad so he can pick me up."

The guy who answered the door was quite young, in the peak of his physical fitness and seemed quite happy to see a woman standing on his doorstep.

"Of course, come in."

Veronica smiled, almost sinisterly and stared up at him. "Thank you." Her foot slowly stepped over the thresh hold; once she stepped in she looked around the hallway. "Your house is very nice. Very vintage." She smiled at him flirtatiously; she watched him melt.

"It's an old house; I thought I'd keep it how it was. Though, I did make some adjustments to the upper level."

"Sounds good. She glanced at the pictures on the table by the door. "Do you live by yourself?"

"Yes, I guess you can call this my bachelor pad."

She smiled and glided closer to him. Veronica wrapped her arm around his neck and began to compel him. "You're going to let me stay here, if someone asks who I am, I'm a cousin who's staying for a while. You don't let anyone in without my consent. If anyone comes looking for me, you tell them I'm not here." She ran her hand down his chest and stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Will you get my bags please? They're outside."

"Yeah, sure. Do you want me to take them upstairs?"

"That would be great. Thank you." She smiled sweetly and walked upstairs.

* * *

At the end of the hallway, there was a room that hadn't been opened in a while. No one ever had the key, except Veronica. It was her room, her old room. When she decided to leave, she took the key. She always had an attachment to the room. It's where all her best memories happened. Her first play date, her pretend tea parties and her first kiss.

She pulled the small, bronze key from her pocket and unlocked the door. It swung open with a creak and hit the wall. Everything was the same as it used to be. The box with all her pictures and drawings were still there. She sat in front of the boxes and pulled one close to her. Inside was a little, leather book full of tiny photographs. Most of them were of her father and mother. But some of them were of Damon.

* * *

_Veronica grabbed onto the gate with a grin. She turned and watched Damon as he ran towards her. "I guess I won." _

"_Looks like you did. You can run fast. Even with that dress on."_

"_I did tell you." She swung on the gate a little. "You have to take me to the ball now."_

"_I do." He stepped closer and held onto her shoulders, stopping her from swinging. _

"_Don't sound too excited about it then." She looked up at him, raising her eyebrows so that her forehead wrinkled. _

"_Stop doing that, you'll look older before your time." He ran his thumb over her forehead and cupped her face in his hands. _

_She gazed into his eyes and leaned into his hands for a moment before he pulled them away. She looked confused and a little hurt. _

"_I left my bag in your room. Can we get it?"_

"_Yes. Of course. Follow me." She strolled through her house and up the stairs. She watched him look for his bag. _

"_Did you move it?"_

"_No. Maybe the maid came in and moved it. Would you like me to help?" she stepped in fully and stood beside him, her hand touching his arm. _

_He could feel the warmth through his shirt. He liked it. He looked down at her and smiled slightly. "It'll be fine. I can just come back another time." He looked down at her and rested his hand on the back of her head. "I'll pick you up at seven, for the ball."_

"_That is fine." She smiled slightly. _

_He leaned down slowly and kissed her gently. The kiss only lasted a moment. She thought it didn't mean much for Damon, but for her, it meant the world. _

* * *

**A:N I hope that this is okay and not mediocre. I thought that a flash back would help make this more interesting but it might not have. Next chapter will be Damon's party and hopefully it'll get more interesting! **


	5. Chapter Five

**Veronica**

**Summary:** With Damon's birthday in the horizon, Stefan wants to surprise him. But when Elena finds an old diary of his that mentions a woman named Veronica, she will go to every measure to find her.

**Chapter Five**

* * *

It was now the weekend; the weekend of Damon's party. It had been days since Veronica came back, and she still hadn't worked up the nerve to walk out into the open world. She didn't know how she was going to make it to the party; she didn't even know if she was going to go.

"Breakfast?"

Veronica looked up at the boy. He told her to call him Brody, he preferred that name. Veronica did some research and found out that his name was Bartholomew, but his friends called him Brody.

"No," she looked away from him, "I'm not in the mood for your greasy bacon." She held onto stomach. "It'll just settle and give me pains."

"Who said it was going be bacon?" he raised his eyebrow.

"You've been living off it for days. It's all you have in your fridge." She glanced at him and smirked. "For someone who's into fitness, you don't lead a healthy lifestyle." Veronica stood up and slipped past him. "You're going to lose your abs if you don't eat right." She chimed as she climbed the stairs.

* * *

Her wardrobe was full of old clothes; she never had the money to get decent pieces outfits. All the money she had went to her landlord, or to parking tickets. If she wanted to win back her love, she would have to look presentable.

She closed the wardrobe over with a sigh and took off her nightdress. Veronica looked at her body in the mirror and ran her hand over a couple of battle scars. She was too intrigued in the raised, pink skin to hear her new housemate walk up the stairs.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Brody said. He sounded like he was in a daze or high.

She grabbed her clothes quickly and covered herself up. "It's none of your business, you jackass. Why are you standing outside my room, looking in?" she yelled.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going into the city. I need to get some stuff."

She turned around and looked at him. "If I come with you, will you buy me something?"

"Uhm… I don't know."

She walked up to him and stared deeply into his eyes. "You're going to take me into the city, and you're going to buy me whatever I want." She stepped back and walked into her bathroom. "Go get your car warmed up. I'll be down soon."

* * *

The warmth of an empty bed doesn't feel as good as the warmth of company. Damon knew this all too well; he wished that he had someone to share it with. It was the day of his celebration and even though he wasn't looking forward to it, he was hoping to have someone to share his morning with tomorrow.

It wasn't like Damon to pity himself, but on this day; his birthday, he kind of needed it. He knew that Stefan and Elena wouldn't care that much if he just took off his ring and stood in front of the window. But Damon wasn't suicidal.

He pulled his clothes on and got ready for the day, just like he does any other day. He was expecting some fiasco waiting for him, but no one was home. "Great." He chimed as he stepped into his study. He crouched down opposite a bookcase and felt around for the small leather book he had been missing.

* * *

_June 28__th__ 1940_

_Dear Diary today is my birthday. A century, can you believe it? Stefan says he has some surprise for me, but I'm sure that he's trying to lure me back to him just so he can stab me in the back. Whatever he has, he isn't going to give it to me personally. It's waiting for me outside. I can hear her breathing. I'm assuming it's a woman. Why would he give me a man?_

* * *

Damon read over the entry, running his fingertips over the fragile page gently. He could remember that day vividly. It was like he was reliving it now. He was too caught up in the moment to realise that Caroline had made her way through the house and was staring at him from the doorway. She frowned a little and knocked on the door. His eyes automatically locked on her.

"What do you want?" he closed the book and stood up.

"I came to see if you're ready," she looked him over and raised an eyebrow "but obviously you're not."

"Ready? It's only six." He stated bluntly.

"Yes, and your party starts in an hour. So you have a half hour to get ready, minus showering time and travel." She leaned against the door frame and smiled at him. "So get to it birthday boy."

He stood facing her. "Well do you mind moving?" she moved back and watched him walk to his bedroom. "Much appreciated."

* * *

"Do you really think that she'll come tonight?" Elena watched Stefan as he placed a variety of alcoholic beverages on the table.

"I hope so," he glanced at her, "I mean she can't be that heartless. She never was, well when it came to Damon she wasn't heartless."

"Does she still love him?"

"I don't know. I guess you'll have to ask her that." He nodded towards the far end of the room.

Elena looked over at her. She looked confused, lonely and out of place. She looked better than Elena remembered. Anyone would look better in something other than dirty, old clothes. She scrubbed up well.

"I didn't think you'd come." Elena stopped a couple of meters away from her.

"Yeah well I came for his birthday; I want my actions to serve a purpose." She looked around swiftly before looking back at Elena.

"He's not here yet. Barely anyone is."

"I can see that. I need to, freshen up." She pushed past Elena and walked upstairs.

* * *

Veronica held onto the smooth porcelain sink. Her arms shook under the pressure. She grabbed her phone and called Brody. "Listen, don't talk, and just listen. I need you to come here. I need you."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the party. Don't stop to talk to anyone, just get to the bathroom. Please hurry." She hung up the phone and threw it on the ground. Veronica crawled to the corner and curled up.

* * *

Veronica hung onto her consciousness long enough to hear someone banging on the door. "Veronica, are you in there?" Brody called out. He rested his head on the door and tried to hear her breathing.

"Brody, help." She croaked.

He pulled and twisted the handle, but the door wouldn't open. She locked herself in. "Don't worry; I'll break the door down." His shoulder connected with the wooden door in a desperate attempt to knock it off its hinges. He kept trying until he finally broke through.

He looked over at her. Her pale, lifeless body sat there. Her eyes were dull and were searching for his face. "I'm starving," she held her hand out towards him and coughed, "feed me."

* * *

Damon walked into the foyer of the house his party was taking place in. Everyone looked round at him and greeted him as he walked through the centre. "So, who did you have to kill to get a place like this?" he raised his eyebrow at Caroline and took a glass of champagne from a waitress.

"I don't kill people, I just happen to have connections." She smiled. "Drink up." She raised her glass and took a sip.

"I'm going to need to." He gave her a sarcastic smirk and turned around. He caught a glimpse of someone in red gliding down the staircase. He looked over and noticed her, Veronica. But she wasn't alone. She brought a date.

* * *

**A:N Next chapter, Veronica and Damon will actually come face to face. Check out my video for this story, it's called 'the opening departure' just check it out on Youtube, I'll try and get a link up. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Veronica**

**Summary:** With Damon's birthday in the horizon, Stefan wants to surprise him. But when Elena finds an old diary of his that mentions a woman named Veronica, she will go to every measure to find her.

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Seeing Veronica with someone else, at his party felt like someone was stabbing him in the heart with a knife. The pain was clear in his eyes. Veronica looked over at him and raised the martini glass she had in her hand with a smirk. He shook his head and looked away from her. "Get me a couple more of these." Damon tapped the now empty glass in his hand.

* * *

After a short while of dancing with nameless girls, and getting drunk on Caroline's money, Damon plucked up the courage to confront his temptress. Face to face, she wouldn't be able to run away. "Excuse me." He said calmly to the blonde girl who was grinding up against him. Although his voice sounded calm, no amount of alcohol could settle his nerves.

He walked up to her, full of poise after building himself up. Damon knew what he was going to say, but he didn't know if it would come out how he wanted it to. Veronica was standing alone, enjoying the music. Her date was at the other end of the room, getting drinks. He tapped her on the shoulder. "I need to have a word with you." His voice was serious.

"A little desperate for my attention, are you?" she turned to face him. Her eyes met his. He couldn't hold the stare. "What do you want Damon?" her voice became comforting.

He took her hand and led her towards the staircase. "Come with me."

"I have no choice, you're holding onto me."

"Just save the lines… This isn't the time." He took her into the first unlocked room in the hallway.

"A bedroom?" she raised her eyebrows and took her hand away from him.

"I didn't know what this room was. I bet you thought I brought you in here for meaningless s-"

"Isn't that what I'm here for? Isn't it why Elena convinced me to come here?" she interrupted.

"What...? No. Of course not." He started to pace. "I didn't even know she went to see you."

"Then why did she go to Chicago looking for me?"

"Because she read my diary… Found your picture…"

"You have a picture of me?" On the inside, she was happy, but Veronica was laying a game. Keep his interest by showing no interest in him.

"Yeah, it's been in my diary for a while." He admitted.

"What picture is it?" she was curious, the picture and his diary intrigued her. She wanted to see it. To read his feelings. To know what he really felt.

"Remember the night we met up on the bar in Chicago?"

"In the 20's?"

"Yes. And you told me that you weren't going to leave me, again?"

Veronica felt guilty for lying to him' her expression matched her emotion, but Damon didn't know the full story. He only knew his version of events. She looped up from the ground at Damon. The memory of their last night together pained him.

"It was one of the best nights of my life. I remember it."

"If it was one of the best nights of your life, then why did you leave?" his eyes encountered hers. They were locked. She couldn't tell him the full story. Not yet, not like this.

"I was being chased. I couldn't stay in one place too long. I had to leave a trail and then vanish."

Damon furrowed his eyebrows. "Who was chasing you?"

"It's over now Damon, that's all you need to know."

He stepped forward; he was centimetres away from her. "Who was it?" he asked intensely.

"Elijah." She exclaimed. "It was Elijah." Veronica sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Why was Elijah searching high and low for you?"

"It's a long story." She looked at him.

"I have time."

"No, you don't. You have a birthday party to be a part of."

"It can wait." He was desperate to hear her story, just so his mind would be at ease.

"I will tell you another time perhaps." She started to back away but he held onto her arm.

"You'll leave again." He paused for a moment. "I don't want you to leave."

She smiled slightly and kissed him gently. "Tomorrow. The old house. I'll be there." She broke away from his grasp and walked away from him, leaving him to think of everything that happened and of everything that he heard.

* * *

Elena watched Veronica come from upstairs. Her lipstick was smudged and her hair was falling out of place. Moments later, Damon appeared on the landing, looking around for Veronica while fixing his shirt. But as soon as she had come down, she was gone. She was the master of disappearing.

* * *

"She's gone Damon; don't waste your time looking for her." Stefan was waiting for him.

"I know. But I was hoping she wasn't." he looked his brother in the eyes and rested his hand on his shoulder. "I found out why she left."

"Were you not good enough to please her fully?" Stefan was joking, but he was half serious.

"No, why do you enjoy insulting her?" he shook his head. "Never mind… She was running because of Elijah."

"How did she know him?"

"I don't know, but she said she'd tell me tomorrow."

"And you don't believe her, right?" he raised his brow.

"Wrong. I truly trust her."

"Are you an idiot?"

"No, she kissed me. That means something in her terms."

"Or it means she trying to lead you on, yet again and she knows that you'll fall for it like the jackass you are." Stefan tried to keep himself composed, but this situation was bothering him.

"I don't think she lead me on Stefan. I think she wants me."

"You think? She's a seductress, she does this for fun. I bet you she'll leave as soon as she gets you back into her bed."

"And when that happens, I'll bow to the almighty Stefan, the guy who knows everything about women." He rolled his eyes. "Waken up Stefan, and face the facts, I know what game she's playing, I've played it. She's just like me."

"Well, then you two are perfectly suited for each other."

* * *

**A:N I'm changing the rating of this because I want to put some lemons into it. Also, announcement. This will be part of a series, the next one after this will be called 'Stella' and it will follow life after this but more centred on Klaus and a woman named Stella, so if you're Klaus fans, you'll enjoy it. **


	7. Chapter Seven

**Veronica**

**Summary:** With Damon's birthday in the horizon, Stefan wants to surprise him. But when Elena finds an old diary of his that mentions a woman named Veronica, she will go to every measure to find her.

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Damon stood outside Veronica's door, waiting for her to answer. He kept knocking, and knocking until he could finally see someone's figure walking towards the door. But it wasn't a woman's frame. It must've been that guy she was with at his party. He rolled his eyes and prepared himself for this awkward encounter.

"Who are you?" Brody asked while eyeballing Damon.

"Veronica asked me to come here. Can I come in?" Damon stared back at him with a hard expression. He wasn't ready to take crap from this guy.

"No. She'll be back soon. I suggest you come back then."

"And I suggest you let me in now." He stepped forward very slightly. "Or you'll regret it."

"Is that supposed to be a threat, vampire?" Brody smirked.

"Let him in, Brody." Veronica said from behind Damon.

He turned to look at her then looked back at Brody with his own smirk. "Yes Brody, let me in."

Brody rolled his eyes and sighed. "You can come in." he walked away from the door and upstairs.

Damon looked at Veronica again. "After you."

She smiled slightly and walked inside. "I'm glad you came. I was looking forward to seeing you again."

"Well, I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to know why you left me so many times." Damon sounded bitter. Yes her actions hurt him, but his bitterness was not acceptable.

"You know Damon, not everything is about you. Sometimes people have more important things going on in their lives." She turned to look at him. Her arms were folded across her chest.

"Sorry. I let my emotions get the better of me I guess." He admitted. "Do you mind telling me your story?"

"Okay, I'll tell you." She sat down and ran her fingers through her hair. "You might want to take a seat."

"I'll be fine."

"The night you left, for the army I ran away. I stayed on the streets for a couple of nights and begged. I met this man, he had a British accent. He offered me the world in exchange for one thing."

"Elijah…What did he want?" Damon slowly lowered into an armchair. He was intrigued and hung on her every word.

"He wanted my blood."

"Why did he want your blood?"

"Because I was the only person nearby who hadn't consumed any vervain. In exchange for my blood, Elijah would give me a roof over my head, food… Anything I wanted. I was so desperate that I accepted. I didn't care if he was a vampire or not. So he took me home, to his mansion. He told me he lived by himself, and that he wanted to make a life for himself away from his family. I was so happy that I accepted his offer, I mean I went from homeless to rich in a matter of moments."

"You always had a home." Damon sounded hurt.

"Not a happy one." She retorted. She smiled a little, thinking back on her memories. "The best night of my human life was when he threw a party. He got me the prettiest dress I ever wore. It was cream. It clung to me in the right places and flowed onto the floor. I felt beautiful." She stopped smiling. "And then I made a mistake."

"What was your mistake?"

"Elijah told his guests that I was his bride to be. And I didn't correct him, because I wanted the material things. He proposed to me that night, and I accepted." She looked down to her hands. "I still have the ring he gave me."

"Are you still, engaged to him?"

"Yes, technically. Although he's mummified, from what I heard."

"Were you still human when you accepted his proposal?" Damon leaned forward and rested his head on his hand.

"Yes," she nodded, "I was turned a couple of days later, but it isn't how you would think I was turned. It wasn't a romantic gesture. Every time he fed from me, he would give me his blood so my wound healed. The night I was changed, was the night that the people of Mystic Falls realised that Elijah was a vampire. They stormed into his house and tried to kill him. He escaped and left me to face the angry crowd by myself."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he knew I would be killed with his blood in my system." She explained with a sigh.

"And I'm guessing that's what happened?"

"It's exactly what happened. Do you know who put the stake into my heart? My own brother."

"Timothy was there?" Damon sounded shocked. It had been the first time he had been reminded of Timothy. He had served with Damon in the confederate army, but was released early due to his behaviour.

"He was so disgusted." She stood up and turned her back on Damon to hide her tears. "Before he killed me, I begged him not to. I told him that I was still human, that Elijah hadn't touched me. But he didn't believe me." Veronica heard Damon stand up. "Sit down, and don't come near me Damon." She warned.

"Okay… Okay." He took his seat and watched her in distress.

"I woke up in my parent's house, dressed in white. The stake was removed and I was cleaned up. I got up and walked downstairs carefully. I heard my father and Timothy talking about plans for my funeral. My father kept shouting at Timothy; he kept blaming him for my death." Veronica broke down and cried into the palms of her hands.

This time, she let Damon comfort her. She buried her head into his chest and sobbed heavily.

"I killed my family." She whimpered. "All of them."

Damon didn't say anything. He couldn't make her feel better. Instead, he stroked her hair and consoled her as much as he could.

"I was so fuelled with rage that I didn't even think. I didn't care. I had no one, I heard you and Stefan died, so I left Mystic Falls. I didn't even look for Elijah. I was by myself." She looked up at him. "And for years Elijah searched for me. I couldn't see him. I wouldn't have been able to bear it. He is the reason why I am like this. And I hate it so much." She admitted timidly. Her voice was so quiet, it was unlike her.

"You don't have to be on your own anymore."

"What do you mean?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I mean, that I'm here." Damon took her hands into his. "I want to be with you."

She watched him and smiled slightly as she touched his face. "I would like nothing more…"

"Don't say but." He begged.

"I don't want to, but I have to. I'm not ready for a relationship. I haven't had stable relationships in decades."

"Then we'll take it as slow as you want to. No rush, just a steady pace. What do you think?"

* * *

She kissed him passionately and knotted her fingers in her hair. His hands travelled to the small of her back and pulled her closer towards him.

They stopped once they heard someone clear their throat. They broke apart as quickly as they came together. Brody stood in the doorway, staring at them. "Someone's at the door. Someone by the name of Elijah."

* * *

**A:N I hope you enjoyed this, I've changed the rating so there will be lemons. **


	8. Chapter Eight

**Veronica**

**Summary:** With Damon's birthday in the horizon, Stefan wants to surprise him. But when Elena finds an old diary of his that mentions a woman named Veronica, she will go to every measure to find her.

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Elijah stepped into the house slowly, his footsteps heavy on the wooden floor. "Veronica. I didn't expect to see you here." He smiled charmingly at her.

"I didn't expect to see you out of your coffin." Damon stood beside Veronica protectively. He wasn't prepared to lose her, not to Elijah, not to anyone.

"Well, my brother got a little lonely and needed some company. And then I thought, what would be the odds of Veronica and I being in the same place at the same time? Luckily a couple of people knew your face and pointed me here."

"Very lucky." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Brody, go upstairs."

Brody turned to leave, but Elijah grabbed onto his arm. "I thought that we would catch up over dinner. Alone." Elijah stared at Damon menacingly.

"Nice try, but I might just crash your party." He smirked.

"Damon," she gazed at him with unhappy eyes, "I'll be fine. I want you to go." She touched his arm and smiled soothingly at him.

"How very cute, can you get this show on the road? I'm yearning for a drop of blood." Elijah cut in.

Damon sighed and glanced at Veronica one last time before making his way to the door. She listened to it slam then glared at Elijah.

"Why did you come here?" she asked him angrily.

"Because you're going to be my wife, don't you remember Veronica? You agreed to marry me."

"Yes, before you left me to fend off a murderous mob. How could you be so heartless?"

"Heartless?" he scoffed. "I did it so I could be with you forever." He threw Brody to the ground and glided over to her. "Don't you see? Your death meant that we would be able to spend eternity together." He stared longingly into her eyes. "Doesn't it sound perfect, Veronica?"

"It may sound perfect in your head, but in mine it sounds like hell."

"Don't say that, you know that I can change your mind." He stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her body.

"You must be desperate if you're going to compel me."

"I didn't say I was going to compel you." He leaned into kiss her but she pushed him back.

"I'm breaking off the engagement." She stormed upstairs and searched through her room for the engagement ring. Suddenly she was pulled back and shoved onto the bed.

"I don't think so, not unless you want Damon to perish."

"Hurt Damon and I will step into the sunlight without my bracelet." She ran upstairs and grabbed a bag.

"What are you doing?" he followed her.

"I'm getting out of here. When you're gone, I'll come back." She started throwing her clothes into the bag.

"You know I won't give up on you." He leaned against the wall.

"Well then you better get used to seeing me with someone else." She zipped up her bag and looked at him. "I'm in love with Damon, and I've never felt like this before, especially not for you." She walked downstairs and called up to him. "Enjoy your eternity; you'll be spending it alone if you keep chasing something you can't catch."

* * *

Damon marched into his bedroom and threw a glass of bourbon at the wall. Words couldn't describe how frustrated he was. To be so close to getting her back, and then having it taken away from him was hard. He grabbed onto his hair and kicked a chair out of his way.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked from the other side of the room.

Damon didn't hear him come in. "Just re-arranging some furniture." he said with sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well with Veronica?"

"It was going well." He looked at him over his shoulder.

"Did she tell you why she was living nomadic?"

"Yes, apparently she's engaged to Elijah." He snarled and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." Stefan crossed his arms.

"She doesn't love him; it was just so she could take his gifts, apparently. But you know what I didn't expect to see happening? Elijah walking into the house."

"He's alive?"

"Apparently Klaus needed a bit of company." He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. "Why Elijah? Why couldn't she have got engaged to an arrogant low life vampire that wasn't an original?"

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Veronica approached Damon's door. Both Salvatore brothers looked at her.

"I think I should leave you two to… Talk." Stefan looked at her once more and edged past her.

* * *

They stood in an awkward silence. Veronica couldn't look up from the floor.

"You know, I thought I'd never see you again." Damon nodded to himself and stood up gradually. "I thought that as soon as Elijah got his hands on you that he'd whisk you away to some foreign country and that would be that."

"I wouldn't let him do that." She finally looked up at him but glanced away quickly.

He smiled a little and nodded. "I know, you're smarter than that. I didn't think you loved him."

"That's because I don't love him." She stepped closer to him until her body touched his. "I love you." She ran her hands down his chest and back up again. "I've wanted to tell you for so long, I wanted to scream it to the world, but I just couldn't tell you."

"Why could you tell me? You knew how I felt for you, right?"

"I didn't know how you felt about me, not until last night. Even when Stefan told me, I didn't believe him. He'd say anything to get what he wanted. When I came back, I heard stories about you being with different women. And before I became what I am I heard about you and Katherine." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "But when you came to me today, and comforted me. I knew that I had to tell you." She looked him in the eyes and rested her forehead on his. "I love you, Damon Salvatore, and that's not going to change any time soon."

His hands drifted lower, to the small of her back. Damon leaned into her until their lips barely touched. "Don't go back to him." He whispered.

"I won't." she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him. He fixed his hands on her thighs and pulled her up to his waist. Like instinct, her legs wrapped themselves around him securely.

* * *

Elijah sat in her bedroom, his muscles tensed and his mind focused on ways to win Veronica over. He knew that seduction wouldn't be the way, he wasn't the Casanova type. He could bribe her with fine diamonds and gold, like he had the first time. Material items were her favourite things.

He looked through her drawers, looking for the engagement ring that she had kept. He knew she had it. Veronica would be stupid to throw out an expensive ring. He finally found it amongst other gifts he had given her in a box under her bed. Elijah looked through everything and realised that she had everything she wanted, a house, luxurious things and someone to love her. The only solution would be compulsion. He may look weak, but he'd have what he wanted. And that's all he cared about.

* * *

Damon gazed at her half naked frame in desire and lust. He had dreamed of their reunion, it may not have started the way he wanted, but this was his perfect ending. His lips met her neck, supplying them with sweet kisses that sent delightful shivers throughout her body. He felt her hips rub up against him in need. He couldn't keep her waiting any longer.

He removed the fine piece of fabric that kept him separated from her. He entered her with ease, holding onto her curves for support. Their hips clashed as he kept driving into her. She dug her fingers into his back and begged him for more. She didn't want him to lead, she wanted to be the boss.

* * *

He felt her force when she flipped him over onto his back. He stared up at her as she rode him slowly. He held onto her hips and pushed her back and forth. Gradually, she got faster and leant down, planting a deep and passionate caress on his mouth. Her teeth grazed his lip as she pulled away. Damon threw his head into the pillow and bounced her up and down on his length. Her hands travelled up his abdomen and towards his chest. Her pace quickened until he whimpered, he was so close, but he didn't want it to end. Control changed once more, her moist frame under him. He pinned her down and altered the pace until it was torturously slow.

She kept moaning, her head rolling around. She tried to make him go faster, but he didn't give into her demands. "Damon." She cried. Veronica was near her climax, he was close too. He delved deeper into her and became quicker. He rested his head onto her shoulder and kept thrusting. He felt her shudder beneath him. His release came shortly afterwards. He panted heavily and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted.

"Marry me?"

* * *

**A:N I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter, Elijah's going to try and win her back, but will Damon let him? You'll have to read to find out.**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Veronica**

**Summary:** With Damon's birthday in the horizon, Stefan wants to surprise him. But when Elena finds an old diary of his that mentions a woman named Veronica, she will go to every measure to find her.

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Veronica got up quickly and wrapped the bed clothes around her. "Excuse me?" she looked at him. The surprise and uncertainty was written all over her face.

"I asked you to marry me, what's so surprising about that?"

"Probably the fact that we've technically only been together for about an hour."

"Veronica, I've loved you for centuries. I'm sure you've loved me as well."

"Damon," she sat beside him, "I've loved you for as long as I can remember, but you have to take into account that I'm in pretty deep shit. And that's putting it bluntly." She stroked his cheek. "I would love to marry you, but I can't."

"Why can't you? You left Elijah didn't you? That's why you're here."

"Elijah doesn't know what 'no' means. And if he comes for me, he'll hurt you." She leaned on him and melted into his embrace. "And if he knew that we were getting married, he'd compel me."

"What if you drank vervain? He wouldn't be able to compel you."

"Damon, I don't want to be burned from the inside out."

"It won't burn you, if lace your drink with it you'll build an immunity over time," he began to explain, "Stefan and I have been doing it for a while. We're fine." He stretched out his arms. "It'll be a way out of this."

Veronica thought for a moment. She didn't trust the plan, but she did trust Damon, and that should be enough for her, shouldn't it?

"Okay." She looked down and bit her lip. "I'll do it."

* * *

"Veronica stayed the night?" Elena was astonished. The last she heard, Damon was upset and Veronica was with some guy. Things moved fast.

"Yeah, she came last night, left a bag at our door." Stefan ran his hands over his face. "I hope she doesn't stay with us."

Elena leaned over the breakfast table. "Did she tell Damon why she kept leaving him?"

"Why do all of you talk about me when I'm right here?" she walked into the kitchen and walked straight to the fridge.

"Oh, hey Veronica." Elena said awkwardly.

"Morning Elena." She smiled to herself and pulled out a carton of milk. She watched the both of them, smirking inwardly. "Don't mind me, continue your conversation." She drank from the carton and put it back.

"It's fine." Stefan stood up slowly and walked over to her. "The next time you spend the night, be a little quieter."

Veronica picked up on Elena's discomfort and laughed a little. "Did I keep you two lovebirds awake?"

"I don't really want to hear you two moaning all night." He stared at her.

"Okay Stef, I'll be quieter. Can't say anything about Damon though." She leered and looked around Stefan to see Damon.

"What can't you say about me?" He walked over to her and put his arms over her shoulder.

"That you'll be quiet next time." She turned and clung to his side.

"You two are like leeches." Stefan grimaced and sat across from Elena once more.

"And now you know what it's been like for me to watch you two." He let go of her and walked over to Stefan. "I need to talk to you, downstairs." He glanced at Elena and walked down to the cellar. Stefan raised an eyebrow and looked at Veronica before following Damon down the wooden steps.

* * *

Damon stood in the cellar looking at the vervain plants. Stefan stood behind him and watched him. "What do you want?"

"I proposed to Veronica." He said blatantly.

"What did she say?" Stefan crossed his arms.

"She turned me down, but not because she didn't want to marry me. Because Elijah will compel her if he found out. I want to put her on vervain."

"And what's the outcome of your plan going to be? Elijah realising she's on vervain and disposing of her?"

"He wouldn't do that. He loves her too much."

"Then he'll make sure he can have her by killing you. I don't know why you can't stay away from her. She's nothing but trouble."

"Let me ask you this, if Elena was in this situation, would you try to help her?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Elena is different."

"How is she different?"

"Because Elena isn't a bitch. Elena is a good person, to everyone." Stefan snapped. He closed his eyes for a moment to regain his thoughts.

"She's a bitch?"

"Damon, let's not argue about this."

"We're not going to argue about anything. That's your opinion of her." Damon grabbed a couple pieces of vervain and made his way back upstairs. "Your opinion happens to be wrong though."

* * *

Damon walked back upstairs and looked at Elena. "Where did Veronica go?"

"I think she went upstairs to get dressed and unpack her bags. But that was whenever you two went down there."

He smiled a little at Elena and headed towards the stairs. "Veronica?" he waited for an answer patiently, but none came. Damon jogged up the steps and walked into his bedroom, expecting to see her there. But she wasn't. Instead, a note was laid on his pillow.

'_Damon, I'll be back in a couple of hours. I have some things to sort out. Don't worry, I'll return. –V' _

* * *

Veronica leaned against the gate outside her house. She didn't know if she should go in or not. Veronica had a lot of questions to ask Elijah, and she was willing to stand face to face with her fiancé. But a part of her was scared to go in. She wasn't scared of Elijah, she was under his skin, and he wouldn't do her any harm. She was scared of his mind games. Veronica took in a deep breath and collected her nerves. It was time to dance with the devil.

She stepped into the house and looked around. A puddle of blood was spilled over the floor. It was Brody's. She knew the smell. Her footsteps were light on the wooden floor and she followed the small trail of blood. His body lay in the middle of the living room. She sighed and leant over his body. "I'm so sorry."

"Veronica, I thought I heard something down here."

* * *

She stood up and turned to face Elijah. His frame almost filled the doorway. His face was happy. His smile elated. Elijah was thrilled to see his love back where he thought she belonged.

"Don't worry, I won't be staying long." She glared at him, full of rage. "I see you killed him."

"I didn't really feel like he was necessary."

She shook her head and scoffed. "You're such an ass."

"What has gotten into you? Where's the sweet girl that used to be the centre of my universe?" he stepped towards her and placed his hand on her arm affectionately.

"She died, killed by her brother." She felt tears form in her eyes but she pushed them back. "Abandoned by her supposed lover."

"I already explained to you why I left you. No words can describe how remorseful I am."

"Save your breath." She stepped away from him. "I'm not here to listen to your lines."

"What are you here for?" he moved closer towards her again.

"I want to know, why you chose me. Why you picked me off the streets instead of some French girl or a rich woman, instead of a filthy girl living on the street?"

"Because my dear, I had been around the world, I had tasted the blood of so many girls. But none smelt or even tasted as delicious as yours."

"So, you were using me?" She shook her head and folded her arms across her chest.

"No. I never used you." He backed her up against the wall and restrained her arms so she couldn't push him away. "I was attracted to you, not only because of your blood, but because of your features. I could tell you were made for me, you're my desire."

"Your desire?" she laughed a little. "Just because my blood smelt a little bit better, means nothing. I wasn't made for you; I was made for Damon,"

"I thought you would've run back to him. Obviously I was right. I can smell him all over you." He moved his head to her neck. "You cheated me."

"I hate to break it to you, well actually I don't, but I betrayed you a long time ago." She mocked him. "And not just with one man." She looked over at Brody. "You see your meal over there. I experienced him twice. And Damon…More times than you'd like to know."

Elijah felt his anger boil inside him. He stepped away from her and turned his back.

"And you don't want to know how many times I lay with Klaus."

Elijah growled loudly and struck her across the face. Veronica's head snapped to the side.

"How dare you." He shouted. "My own brother."

"He wanted it." She looked at him slowly. "And I wanted it too."

"Get out of my sight. I can't even look at your face right now." He stormed upstairs.

She held her face and sauntered to do the front door. She hoped he'd stay away from her; this could be her chance for freedom.

* * *

**A:N So, I hope this was enough drama for you. Did you enjoy? Do you want to know what happens next? I'll probably update this story more regularly. Don't forget about 'The Opening Departure' on youtube, and I'll be making a new video sometime, so get ready for that!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Veronica**

**Summary:** With Damon's birthday in the horizon, Stefan wants to surprise him. But when Elena finds an old diary of his that mentions a woman named Veronica, she will go to every measure to find her.

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Veronica stepped into the Salvatore house timidly. Her face marked and her pride low. When she confessed to Elijah how many times she was unfaithful, she felt dirty. Yes, she didn't love him. But she never used to be that kind of girl. In her human life, she wanted to be a good wife to Elijah. Even if she wasn't with him for his love and compassion, but for his wealth and items. It was the way she was raised. She looked up at Damon as he rushed down the stairs.

_This time, with Damon, it'll be different. _

* * *

"Where the hell were you?" he got closer to her and saw the mark on her face. "What happened?"

"I don't want you to get angry when I tell you this, but I went to see Elijah." She rested her hand on his chest.

"Did he do this to you?" she could see the rage on Damon's face.

"Damon, relax. It's fine." She tried to calm him down, but her words weren't going to cool him off.

"Did he?" his words were short and sharp like a dagger. She just looked at him for a moment and nodded cautiously. "I'm going to kill him." He stormed past her and made his way to the door.

Veronica grabbed onto his arm and pushed him against the wall. "Don't do anything. He will destroy you and he won't even feel guilty about it. He's looking for a reason to end you. Don't give him one." She was pleading with him; he wouldn't return if he came face to face with Elijah. Not now anyway.

* * *

He stared down at her, his muscles tense and his jaw locked. Veronica kept looking at him while her hand rubbed his chest soothingly. Damon inhaled deeply and began to relax.

She moved her hand down toward his and pulled him away from the wall. "I'm sorry for going over there."

"Why did you go?"

"Because, I wanted to know why he chose me over every other girl in the world." She let go of his hand and walked towards the stairs. She sat down on the bottom step and looked up at him. "And he told me."

Damon crossed his arms and stood in front of her.

"What did he say?" he wanted to know, for all he knew Elijah could've told her what she wanted to hear. Anything to lure her back to his bed. It could've worked, if he hadn't have struck her.

"He said that of all the blood he has tasted and smelt mine was the one that stood out. I was apparently made for him. That I was his 'desire'. That whoever else he met, that I met; we were destined to be together. And that is why he left me to die, so that we could be together always for eternity."

She looked up at him and frowned slightly. She could see that her words, Elijah's words stung him and made him doubt.

"But I told him that he was wrong. That I had loved you, that I was made for you." She stood up and stepped towards him. He watched her hands play with his jacket.

"But if he said it, it must be true."

"If it was true, it would've been him I loved. But it wasn't. I have loved you since we were kids. I have loved you, even when you refused to speak to me when we were teenagers. And I cherish the first kiss we shared, I always think about it." She gazed up at him and smiled. "You're the one I was made for. Not Elijah." She took his hands into hers. Their fingers intertwined. "I'll marry you."

* * *

Elijah stood on the porch of his brother's house, furious and ready to confront him. Never in his wildest imagination had he thought that Klaus and Veronica had lain together. The thought was vile, it was almost incestuous. They were going to be brother and sister. The chance was still there.

"Well, look what we have here." Klaus smirked at him.

"Don't start with your ridiculous antics." He pushed past him aggressively and stood in the middle of the corridor.

"What's rattled your cage?" Klaus enjoyed seeing his brother irritated. He didn't know why he was so annoyed, but he liked it.

"Did he know that Veronica was in town?"

"I had heard a rumour. Are you two back on?" he turned unhurriedly and looked at him.

"Quite the opposite." He said through gritted teeth.

"I heard that too. She's back with the Salvatore's, isn't she?" his smirk became wider.

"You already knew, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I enjoy winding you up. Why are you here?"

"Oh you know, just a pleasant chat between brothers, about one brother lying with another's fiancée."

Klaus was silent, but his smirk remained. "I'm guessing she told you."

"No, I read it on a blog. Would you have liked it if I slept with Stella when you two were together?"

"Stella was different. She actually loved me."

Elijah grabbed his throat and pushed him to the floor, holding him there, pinned under his hand. "Veronica loved me."

* * *

Klaus overpowered him and pushed him away. "Face it, if she loved you she wouldn't have slept with me and every other man under the sun. You flashed the cash and she swooned. Don't mix that up with love brother."

"Because you know everything about love."

"I've loved, I've been loved. It's more than you can say. At least the one I loved returned the feelings." He walked behind him and said from over his shoulder. "Wise up Elijah, and realise that she strung you along." He walked away from him, leaving Elijah alone to do some thinking.

* * *

Damon caressed Veronica as the warm water from the shower poured onto them, his hand rested on the small of her back and their lips locked in a passionate kiss. She leaned into him and deepened the kiss even further. He backed up until she was pressed against the wall. He ran his hands down her sides and pulled her body against his. His hands felt her thighs and lifted her up. He held her in placed and positioned himself against her entrance.

He delved into her and kissed her neck. Veronica rested her head against the shower wall in pleasure. The hot water skimmed her body and added to the feelings that Damon provided. Her hips grinded against his, the friction sent shudders down his spine.

Damon thrusted into her, digging deeper and deeper inside of her searching for the spot. Her moans echoed in the small space, but from the outside they couldn't be heard. Damon's hands travelled up her abdomen, making their way to her chest. He nipped her neck while his hands worked her breasts, massaging them tenderly. She bucked against him, begging him to move faster. She was yearning for her climax, and he wanted to give it to her.

His impulses became more rapid, his force harder. He pounded into her, his hips meeting hers. Veronica dug her nails into his shoulder and closed her eyes. He kept driving into her until he heard her whimper.

* * *

The night was dark and the mist skimmed the ground. Elijah could hear nothing from the house. Everyone was asleep. He stepped onto the porch and broke into the house quietly.

He made his way upstairs and looked into the first room he came to. He looked in to see Stefan and Elena, holding each other. He heard movement from the room across the hall. The door was open slightly; enough for him to get through.

In the bed he could make out the outline of Veronica's physique. He remembered the moments he shared with her in bed. When he was able to hold her, when he was allowed to love her, but now it was seen as a crime. He crouched by her side and searched through her mind, planting images into her head.

* * *

**A:N I'll start the next chapter with the dream. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Veronica**

**Summary:** With Damon's birthday in the horizon, Stefan wants to surprise him. But when Elena finds an old diary of his that mentions a woman named Veronica, she will go to every measure to find her.

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

She stood at the bottom of the aisle, looking at the smiling guests through her veil. Her faceless groom stood at the end beside the priest under the arch made of white roses. The music began to play as she stepped onto the white trail that would lead her to her husband to be.

Veronica stood beside him, but dared to look at him. Not yet. She didn't want to ruin the moment that would follow. She listened to the speech about love, connecting with everything the priest said. She definitely felt it. She could feel the bond with her and her groom.

As she turned towards him to say her vowel, her vision became distorted. The light from the sun shone over his face, causing a haze. "From the day I met you, I have loved you. No one will tear me away from you." He said, his voice sending chills down her spine.

"From death do us part." She recited.

"I now announce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Veronica looked down as the netting of her veil was raised. Her eyes darted up to the face of her husband. There, in front of her was Elijah. His suit fitted him perfectly and his hair swept back. The smile on his face was like nothing she had saw before. The happiness filled her heart. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips closer to hers. They touched, locking in a sweet and tender kiss. Veronica couldn't hear the applause of the witnesses; she was too in touch with Elijah. She didn't want this moment to end.

They finally parted, smiling at one another, completely in love and in adoration of each other. He took her hand and led her to the end of the aisle and through the main corridor of a building. Waiting there was a black, stretch limousine. He held the door open for her and stepped in.

Time skipped, and before she knew it she was with him in his house. She looked at herself in the mirror, at her dress, at hair. At everything. Elijah stood behind her, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. They were perfect together. "Nobody is going to steal you away from me." He stood in front of her and kissed her gently. "From now until forever, you are mine." This time their lips came together passionately, his hands moving lower down her back. She melted into his frame. She wanted him.

* * *

Veronica jolted up and held onto her heaving chest. Her eyes scanned the dark room but no one was there. She looked down at Damon and sighed. He looked peaceful, unaware of the dream that she had. She couldn't believe that she would even think of it, let alone dream of it. She didn't like the dream, but it affected her. Did she really love Elijah? Or was her mind playing tricks with her?

When the morning came, Veronica got up and got ready instantaneously. She had spent the night trying to work out why she was having these dreams. The only solution she could come up with was Elijah. Her prediction became true when she noticed the front door lying open. She glanced at the stairs, thinking over her plan. Should she tell Damon, or should she confront Elijah once more?

* * *

Damon rolled over and felt around the bed. The spot she lay in was still warm, and her indent was still present. She wasn't long up. He got up and put on a fresh set of clothes before heading downstairs to look for his fiancée.

"Veronica? Are you still here?" he stood in the middle of the foyer, waiting for any sort of reply. He heard her steps come from the sitting room. He smiled at her, his face lighting up instantly. "There you are."

She returned the smile faintly and crossed her arms. "Damon, I have something to tell you. I don't think you're going to like it."

His smile faded and his expression became stern. "What is it?"

"You might want to sit down." She played with her fingers nervously.

"I'm fine standing up. Tell me, what happened?" he folded his arms across his chest and watched her shift her weight from one foot to the other.

"Last night… I had a dream, about my wedding day."

He took in a deep breath and grinned. "What's so bad about that?"

"You weren't at the alter...Elijah was." She examined his expression; it changed from happiness to rage.

"What? You dreamt about him?" his voice echoed through the house as he shouted at her.

* * *

Veronica looked at him and let out a staggered breath. "I would never willingly dream about him. But last night he came into our room and messed with my head. He left the front door open this morning and I found this," she held out an old, sepia picture of her and Elijah, "at the end of the lane."

Damon couldn't look at her, he was in the wrong and embarrassed by his actions. "Veronica, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry for blaming you."

"I thought you would've known Damon." A tear rolled down her cheek. He looked up at her and pulled her close to him.

"I really should've." He rested his head on hers.

"I just can't take it anymore. All of this with Elijah, it's never going to stop. I don't want to be tormented for the rest of my life. It's not what I signed up for."

"What are you going to do?" he held her at arm's length and wiped away a stray tear.

"I'll have to fight fire with fire. I can play mind games too." She crossed her arms and thought for a moment while peeling the skin from her lip with her teeth "And I know what will make him tick."

* * *

**A:N So, who's going to come and help Veronica? I have made reference to this person, and whoever guesses it right can have the satisfaction of out smarting other people. Leave your answer if you want in a comment or a PM, and thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Veronica**

**Summary:** With Damon's birthday in the horizon, Stefan wants to surprise him. But when Elena finds an old diary of his that mentions a woman named Veronica, she will go to every measure to find her.

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Veronica stepped backwards and forwards, waiting to hear the sound of knocking at the door.

"What if he doesn't show up? What are you going to do then?" Damon said from behind her.

"He will. Is Stella upstairs?"

"Stefan's filling her in. Are you sure this will work?" he walked up to her and crossed his arms.

"If I'm alone when he comes in, he'll stay. But as soon as he sees you he'll try to run."

He looked down at her low cut shirt and tight shorts. "Did you really have to dress like that?" Damon wasn't comfortable with the idea of Elijah's eyes staring at her.

"It's all part of the game." She touched his arm gently and gave him a reassuring glance when she heard steps on the path outside the house. "He's here." She announced quietly.

Damon sighed and retreated upstairs. He watched Veronica walk to the door with a sad look in his eyes. He didn't have any faith in this strategy.

* * *

Elijah kept his back to the door. He knew that this was going to be an attempt to discourage him from seeing Veronica, or to neutralise him. Even though his instincts screamed at him telling him to stay away, he came and he wasn't going to go home empty handed.

"I didn't think you would show up here." Veronica's voice was like an angel singing the sweetest symphony.

Goosebumps rose on the surface of his skin as he closed his eyes and composed himself. He turned to face her and let his eyes skim over her body. He was surprised that she didn't stop him. That should have been the first sign for him to leave, but he didn't.

"Veronica, it was a surprise to hear from you. Even if it was just to talk." He smiled at her

She forced her lips to curl upwards at the corners and stepped back. "We need to talk. Come in." she kept walking backwards, back and back into the safety of the Salvatore house.

He stood in the doorway and thought for a moment. Veronica's eyes bore into his, compelling him almost. She beckoned for him to follow her; he couldn't afford to turn her down. He closed the door and rested his head on the cold window. "Give me strength."

* * *

He finally joined her in the living room. She stood by the roaring fire while pouring a glass of scotch. She glided over to him and handed him the glass. "You're going to need this."

He nodded and sipped it, taking in a gracious amount of the liquid. "Thank you."

She shrugged a little and sat on the arm chair in the corner of the room. "I'm surprised you didn't bring Klaus with you. For back up."

"He's out of town, and besides we haven't been the best of friends. Not since you informed me of your little scandal with him. But I can forgive you." He watched her cross one leg over the other and swallowed another gulp of scotch. "Where's Damon?" he said his name with a grimace. "I thought you two were joint at the hip."

"Well, the reason I brought you here is because I had a dream." She ran her finger in circles over the arm of the chair.

Elijah watched her hand loosened his tie. "And what was this dream about?"

"Us… Our wedding day." She looked up at him.

Elijah tried to look surprised. "Oh really?"

"And then I realised that you were playing mind games with me." She smirked a little. "So I decided to call in someone to help with that problem."

Elijah stared at Veronica with a confused expression on his face. At this moment he realised that he should've listened to his instincts instead of his heart. As he hung on to the sound of stiletto heels on the wooden floor, he couldn't help but grow weary.

* * *

Stella watched him with an amused look on her face. Never did she think that her presence would haunt him so much.

"Come on Elijah, look at me." Veronica laughed at him and walked over to join Stella and Damon. "Do you like my surprise?"

Elijah turned slowly and looked Stella in the eyes. He had never saw her so angry. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't expect you to be terrorising Veronica again but here you are."

"You didn't come here to help her and her new toy. You came here for Klaus."

"I came here because I was asked to help you. You may be shocked to hear this, but I do care for you." She took a step towards him, but he stepped back again. "We can do this one of two ways. The easy way or the hard way," Stella looked over at Stefan. He stood at the doorway, holding a white oak stake, "your choice."

* * *

He looked at everyone in the room, scanning over them. They had threatening faces, all but Stella. He gave up and held his head up high. "Fine, I'll go with you."

Stella smiled at him softly and looked at Veronica. "I'll try and keep my promise."

Veronica nodded and wrapped her arm around Damon's. She listened to the whimper coming from Elijah. The sight of her with another did truly hurt him.

* * *

The house seemed empty with the absence of Stella and Elijah. Damon sat in front of the fire while Stefan and Veronica sat in awkward silence.

"Why did you bring Stella? How would she help you?" Stefan finally said after moments of thought.

"She has history with the family. Much more than I have." She looked at him. "If he trusts anyone, it'd be her; even if they don't always see eye to eye."

"What history could she have with them, apart from breaking up and getting back together with Klaus numerous times?" he raised an eyebrow. Damon turned around and looked at them both, waiting to hear the story.

"They go way back. Maybe five years after they became vampires. They met here, in Mystic Falls, but Stella wasn't an ordinary girl…"

* * *

Klaus stood in the middle of the woods, watching lit torches light up the peaceful night. He glanced over his shoulder at his brother Elijah as he walked from their settlement.

"Travellers?" Elijah stood beside him and crossed his arms.

"Italian settlers exiled by the Holy Roman Empire. Europe doesn't want them any longer." He explained.

"We do not want them either."

"Alas, they can be of some use." Klaus gave him a smirk. "Slaves."

When the moon came down, Klaus, Kol and Elijah snuck into the Italian campsite. Under the stars lay a girl with swooping locks of gold. She was isolated from the group. She was easy prey.

* * *

Kol stooped beside her as his brothers grabbed onto her body. She woke up, looking startled. He put his hand over her mouth. "Stay silent and we will not have to bring you harm. Am I understood?" she nodded and started to panic. "Good. Take her away brothers." He stood up and watched them lift her frame into the air. She squirmed and started screaming. Kol placed his hand over her mouth firmly. "We must leave now."

* * *

Elijah stayed with the blonde woman through the night. He kept her warm as she slept, letting her stay by the fire. Klaus walked into the tent and looked at her. "She is precious is she not?"

"What are you going to do with her?" Elijah stared up at him.

"Perhaps I will send her for firewood every night. Or I may wed her. Did you get her name?"

Elijah gazed at her. "No. She became faint and has stayed like this for a while."

Klaus nodded and retreated. "As soon as she awakens, bring her to me. I wish to speak to her."

In the morning, Elijah brought the woman to Klaus. She looked scared and felt nervous. Her heart raced and her blood rushed in her veins. Klaus watched her with hungry eyes. He didn't want her blood, he wanted to court her. He had thought about it during the night, she was everything he looked for. Elijah didn't want Klaus to touch her; he was the one who had bonded with her, who gave her a place to sleep.

* * *

Stella wondered through the site, full of live and joy. Kol and Klaus watched her from the distance with smirks upon their faces and glazed over eyes. Watching this vivacious young woman gave them some content. Elijah kept his eyes on them from the distance, sneering at their desperation. There was no way that a lady with her looks would go anywhere near those two. But they would put it to the test.

All three of the brothers stepped towards her. "Did you enjoy your rest?" Klaus asked softly.

She turned to him and looked at all of them at a time. "Uhm…"

"Where are my manners?" he smiled to his brothers and proceeded to speak in Italian. "How was your night?"

"I rested well, thank you." She stopped walking and swung round, looking all of them in the eye. "Why did you take me away from my family?"

The three brothers exchanged looks. "We want to give you an enhanced life full of opportunities." Kol replied with a smile.

"I don't understand. I was happy before." Her eyebrows became furrowed.

"Love," Klaus rested his hand on her shoulder and began to walk away with her, Elijah watched them with concern. He could see that he compel her. They watched a smile appear on her face followed by Klaus planting a kiss upon her cheek. Elijah's heart dropped, Kol was irritated. How dare he use her for his own will?

* * *

She joined them for dinner, sitting around the open fire as Klaus kept her attached to his side. She was his, no one else's. "What is her name?" Kol looked at Klaus.

"Stella. I am trying to help her learn our language."

Stella was fascinated with them, yes she didn't understand what they were saying but it sounded magnificent in her ears; especially their accents.

"Are you going to marry her?" Elijah couldn't take his eyes away from Stella. Human life was now so appealing now that his was taken away.

"I may, if she wills it."

"Why would she not will it?

"Dear brother, I think you may be envious." Klaus smirked and glowered at him.

"It is not fair that you whisked her away. Did you not ask her what she wished?" Kol chimed.

"Both brothers smitten by this woman. My my." He laughed loudly. "This is quite fascinating."

Stella gazed at Klaus. "I do not understand." She said slowly, trying to form good English.

"It is fine love. You do not need to worry." He stroked her face and stood up while holding her hand. Stella did as he did and stood beside him, clinging to his side almost.

"What are you doing?" Elijah watched them.

"We are going to our hut. I have decided that I want to make her one of us."

"What!?" Elijah stood up. "You cannot do this!" he waved his hands around "She is an innocent girl, give her the opportunity to decide her fate."

"And who decided our fate?" he looked down at Stella, placing his index finger under her chin. "Everything will be better when she does not have the burden of a weak, human life." And with that, Klaus whisked her away before any arguments could break out. Elijah was powerless. Klaus would do whatever he wanted to do.

* * *

The sun was a late rise the morning after Stella lost her humanity. Elijah watched her kill a human while Klaus was nowhere to be found. Stella spotted Elijah and ventured through the forest to meet him.

"Elijah I believe?"

"Yes, how are you feeling?" he looked down at her in concern.

"I feel, better. Stronger."

"How have you been handling the situation with Klaus?"

"I do like him, I just wish I had the choice myself." She smiled at him, her teeth white like pearls. "I would have liked to known you better, as you gave me somewhere to sleep."

"It was my pleasure. I tried to reason with Klaus, about your humanity. But he simply declined."

"I understand. I suppose that over time, my situation will improve. Klaus is taking me to England tomorrow. This will be our hello and goodbye." She smiled little and turned away from him.

"Klaus compelled you before he changed you, did he not?"

"Yes he did. But I want to stay with him. He wishes to take me around the world. He hopes that by the end of the year we will be wed."

Elijah nodded and looked at the floor. "If you wish to go, I cannot stop you. I offer you my help if you need it. I know how my brother can be at times, and if he hurts you I'll be here."

Stella looked over her shoulder at him and smiled graciously. "Thank you. I shall remember your offer."

* * *

"Before Elijah knew it, Stella was gone. I remember him telling me about the heartache he had for a while after that. But since then, they've remained friends." Veronica explained.

"Let me get this straight, Stella was his first love?" Stefan asked, leaning forward.

"Tatia was his first love, Stella was his second. Stella was loved by Elijah and Klaus. I was also told that Kol had a thing for her."

"So if Elijah loved her, why would he speak with her after she chose Klaus?"

"Because he trusts her with his life." Veronica looked up at him.

* * *

**A:N Next chapter will be mainly Elijah/Stella stuff, hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Veronica**

**Summary:** With Damon's birthday in the horizon, Stefan wants to surprise him. But when Elena finds an old diary of his that mentions a woman named Veronica, she will go to every measure to find her.

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Stella watched Elijah with concern written all over her face in bold writing. She was usually the one who helped Elijah when he felt down; but this wasn't 'feeling down', this was depression. Rock bottom.

"Speak to me Stella, tell me everything will work out in the end." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

Stella pulled him into her arms and swayed him back and forth. "I wish I could Elijah, but things don't always work out the way we want them to."

"They seem to for Klaus." He mumbled angrily under his breath.

"Excuse me?" she looked down at him, a crease forming between her brows.

"Nothing, don't mind me." He got up abruptly and walked to the window. "I wish I knew what to do, I really do."

"Do what your heart tells you." Stella got onto her feet and stood behind him, resting her hand on his tensed back. "I need to leave, but I'll come back soon. Do you think you will be okay?"

A smirk came across Elijah's face as his most devious, but yet cowardly plan came into his mind.

"I'll be just fine." He turned to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you, and safe travels." He stormed upstairs, leaving her to wonder, would he be alright?

* * *

Damon was quiet, surprisingly quiet. Veronica watched him silently, unsure of what to say. What could she say to him that would make him feel better about their situation?

"Speak to me, what are you thinking about?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and draped her legs over his. He wouldn't be able to get up without her being picked up with him.

"What makes you think that anything's wrong?" he looked at her with a tiny smirk and a brooding look.

"Why did you answer my question with another question?"

Damon shrugged a little and placed his hands on her legs. "I don't know, maybe because I don't want to answer your question."

"That's not nice." She nuzzled his neck with her nose and straddled his lap. "Elijah will not bother us again. We are free." She flashed a white smile and held his face in her hands.

* * *

Damon wanted to believe her but he knew what Elijah was like, and he wouldn't give up without a fight. He just gazed into her glistening grey eyes. "How about we get away from here, just you and I." he moved his hands down her sides and onto her hips. "Spend some quality time together."

She melted into him and kissed him lightly. "Sounds like a plan. Where are we going? When are we going?"

"Let's take a trip to Vegas. Stay in that hotel we used to go to. I heard they redecorated it." Damon was trying to take his mind of everything that had happened in the last couple of hours.

"Sounds perfect. Can we leave tonight?" she took his hand and slid her fingers between his.

"How about we leave now?"

Veronica jumped up as he moved beneath her weight. "Are you serious?" she smiled slightly and helped him to his feet.

"The sooner we leave the better."

"What about clothes? Should we pack some?"

"Who said we needed clothes?" he raised his eyebrow with a teasing smirk.

* * *

He moved through the house in stealth. He didn't want Klaus to know that he was in his house. Yes Klaus was away, but if Elijah left any trace of his presence in his house, there would be hell to pay.

The chains rattled as he picked them up. They were strong enough to keep a hybrid at bay, so it would be perfect for Veronica. His plan would involve torture, lots of torture. But not on Veronica… She would be safe. It would be Damon who takes the blow, and Elijah wouldn't feel sorry for it. After all, Damon did steal her away from him. He would class it as payback.

* * *

Veronica waited for Damon outside the house by his car. She watched him move around the house, grabbing some of his things as he went. She sat on the car bonnet and looked around, blissfully unaware that inside the house, Elijah was making his attack on Damon.

* * *

When she heard the thud of his unconscious body hitting the floor, it was too late. She ran inside and went straight into their room. In front of her, on the bed, Damon lay. His head was bleeding and his neck looked broken. She crouched beside him and grabbed his hand. There was no point in talking to him, he wouldn't hear her. There was the sound of light footsteps from behind her, but before she could turn around, Elijah hand snatched her.

She felt Elijah's arm around her waist and his hand pressed over her mouth. "I really didn't want to do this Veronica, but you left me no choice." His hands moved to her neck and grasped forcefully.

"No!" she croaked. Her nails dug into his fingers, trying to pry them off of her, but it was no good. His force was too strong. She began to black out. She glanced over at Damon once more for help, but he was still lifeless. Elijah shook her violently as his grip got tighter around her slender neck. Her legs gave out, her knees buckled. She gave up. There was no way that she would win this one.

* * *

**A:N Sorry for the wait for this short chapter. I want to leave it here so that I can start at the point where she wakes up. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Veronica**

**Summary:** With Damon's birthday in the horizon, Stefan wants to surprise him. But when Elena finds an old diary of his that mentions a woman named Veronica, she will go to every measure to find her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Veronica slowly regained consciousness. As soon as she woke up her hands travelled to her aching neck. She opened her eyes and looked straight over at Damon. He was chained up to one of Klaus' death traps. He was still out cold.

"Damon…" she got up and ran over to him but got pulled straight back again. She fell flat on her face and fought against the force that was pulling her backwards. She cried out as the splinters from the old, wooden floor stabbed the skin under her fingernails.

* * *

That was when she heard the chains rattling from behind her. The cold, metallic surface rubbed her skin harshly. She rolled over and looked up at Elijah once he had finished dragging her along the floor. He had her chained to some sort of machine with a handle that would keep her in place, but also reel her in if he wanted to.

"Hello Veronica, so nice of you to join me." He had a sadistic smirk on his face. She knew that she should be scared; it was very seldom that she saw that look.

"What are you doing?" Veronica could barely speak.

Elijah chuckled to himself and walked away from the contraption. "What was that? Can you speak louder?"

She scowled at him and watched him walk towards Damon. "You know I can't, you did a good number on my vocal chords."

"You know I always liked a woman with a dwindling, sexy voice. And now I'm going to have one."

"What are you talking about?"

He stopped in front of Damon's body and pushed his sloping head up. "I'm going to make you mine, the only way I know how… With torture." He slapped him once; the impact of the hit woke Damon up immediately. "But I'm not torturing you, I wouldn't hurt you my dear, but him, he's the way to your heart."

Veronica tried to push herself up. "Don't hurt him."

"Don't get up, if you know what's good for poor Damon." He grabbed his face in his hands.

"Get your hands off of me!" he yelled.

Elijah simply laughed and shook Damon's head. "You know that there is nothing either of you can do to stop this. Correction," he looked at Veronica, "it can be stopped, by her choice."

Damon looked over at her with pleading eyes. "Whatever he does to me, you can't do what he wants."

"Don't try to be the hero, Damon. If she loves you, she will let you go." Elijah looked at Veronica and stepped towards her. "Agree to marry me now, and he won't get hurt."

* * *

Veronica looked up at him, her breathing was hitching and the blood in her head was pounding up against the walls of her skull. She knew that she didn't want to marry Elijah, but she also wanted Damon to be safe. Her eyes skimmed over Damon's expression. He was pleading with her to say no.

"No Elijah. I will never marry you."

He crouched down and touched her face softly. "That's a shame. But we have an eternity to do this." He jolted upright and took two giant steps to be right beside Damon again. "I ask you once more. Will you marry me?"

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the cries of pain coming from Damon. "No."

"Have it your way." He took out a long, steel dagger from his blazer pocket and pierced it into Damon's side.

He screamed out and tried to break out of his chains, but they were too strong.

Veronica watched the sight that unfolded in front of her with a heavy heart. "Leave him alone Elijah, he did nothing to you."

Elijah ignored her plea and grabbed onto the handle of the weapon that had impaled Damon. "This can go deeper, but it won't if you agree to be my wife."

"Damon…" she looked over at him, hoping that the pain hadn't put him to sleep.

He slowly lifted his head and looked at her with sad eyes. "Don't say yes. I'm fine."

She looked away from Damon and pursed her lips together. "No."

* * *

Elijah dug the dagger deeper into Damon's ribcage. His cries were brash and upsetting. Elijah took his hands away from the dagger and glided to the side of the room. Lying on a bench was a stake, freshly cut and ready for Damon's heart.

"Looks like I'm going to have to play the field." He stroked the front of the stake before picking it up and showing it to Veronica. "I made this myself, especially for him." He took his place in front of Damon and held the point over his sternum. "Last chance. I'll give you three seconds to make up your mind."

Veronica looked at Damon desperately. He had himself ready for the impact of the stake, for the mummification to happen.

"One…" Elijah stared at her heartbroken face.

She watched Elijah with sorrowful eyes. How could he do something like this?

"Two..." he raised his arm and aimed it at Damon's chest. "Three." He brought his arm down with quick force.

"Stop! I'll marry you." She cried.

Elijah dropped the stake before it made impact with Damon's chest. "Now that's what I wanted to hear."

* * *

Damon watched Veronica as she sobbed, curled up on the floor. Despair filled him once more. He had lost her again, and this time it would be hard to bring her back.

Elijah pulled out the shining dagger from Damon's body and threw it to the ground. He untied Damon and let him fall to the ground. He watched him crawl over to her and put his hands on her shaking frame.

"I'm so sorry." She sat herself up and held onto Damon with every fibre of her being.

"Why did you say yes?" he kissed the top of her head and kept her close to him.

"To save you. If you died, I'd have no hope. Either way I would have to answer to him." She looked up at him and slid the engagement ring from her finger. "Keep it for when I come back." She whispered, handing it to him.

Damon stared at the small ring in his hand as Elijah pulled him to his feet.

"I think you've had long enough to say your goodbye." He stood beside Veronica and stood her up. "If I were you, I'd go."

Damon glared at him, ready to attack him but then he looked at her once more.

"Leave Damon, I'll be okay." She smiled slightly, trying to reassure him.

He nodded once and walked away, listening to the sound of Elijah kissing Veronica's face. She'll be back with him soon, he could guarantee it.

* * *

**A:N Hope you all had a good holiday, and I hope this chapter didn't break your hearts. I'm not going to give anything way for the upcoming chapters, you're just going to have to read to find out.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Veronica**

**Summary:** With Damon's birthday in the horizon, Stefan wants to surprise him. But when Elena finds an old diary of his that mentions a woman named Veronica, she will go to every measure to find her.

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Damon stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him. The new bottle of bourbon teased him and called for him to come and play. He looked at the small glass that sat beside the bottle and examined it. One glass wasn't enough to drown his sorrows. One bottle wasn't enough either, but it would have to do.

* * *

Stefan walked down the stairs and watched the car crash that was playing out in front of him. "There you are, I thought something had happened to you."

"Something did happen." He said bluntly as he took a swig from the bottle like it was water.

"Don't you think you should go easy on that?" Stefan sat in front of him and tried to read his emotions.

"Nope." Damon looked his brother in the eye. "I need it."

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"That, bastard Elijah took Veronica, and made her agree to marry him." He glared at the wall for a while before having another go at the bourbon.

"He can't make her agree, she must've wanted to marry him."

"No, he forced her the only way he knew how, and that was by stabbing me with knives and threating to end me." Damon stood up and put the bottle back onto the table where it belongs.

"Are you okay? Have you healed?" Stefan rose onto his feet and looked Damon over for any damages.

"I fed before I came back. Physically I'm fine, but emotionally… I'm falling apart." He ran his hand over the back of his neck and shook his head. "I can't even begin to imagine what Veronica's feeling." He sighed and turned to Stefan. "She must be so scared."

"She's a strong woman who knows how to treat Elijah. She'll be back here before you know it." Stefan tried to believe his own words, but he simply couldn't. Elijah was a tough nut to crack, and the only way to crack him was to crack his relationship with Veronica, but they knew that Elijah wouldn't let that happen.

"We need to get her out of there. God only knows what he'll do when he throws himself at her and she refuses."

"Do you think he would, rape her?" For the first time, Stefan began to worry for Veronica. It wasn't something that he could ever see himself doing, but he pitied her, especially now.

"Of course; he doesn't know what 'no' means." Damon ran his fingers through his hair and finished off the liquor in one swing.

"Do you think it's a good idea to get drunk?"

"It's a perfect idea." He got up and looked through the alcohol cabinet for something smoother to drink.

"What if she needs you? What if she escapes tonight?"

"I'll still be able to think." He snatched a bottle and cracked the lid off of it.

"But will you be ready to run?" Stefan raised his eyebrow and walked out of the room, leaving Damon to consider his choices.

* * *

She sat on the seat by her window, staring out of it blankly. Her heart felt like it was falling to pieces. Elijah had set her up with her new bedroom and left her to sulk in the room. He knew that there was no point in trying to talk to her now, she wouldn't listen to him. Not when she blames him for destroying her happiness.

She heard a creak coming from the landing. Her eyes dropped to the floor and she pulled her knees up to her chest. "What do you want?" her voice was barely audible and he wasn't going to make fun of it again.

"I wanted to see you." He stepped into the room. As soon as both feet stepped over the threshold, her body tensed. He noticed this instantly. "I thought I would check up on you."

She laughed snidely and glared at him from over her shoulder. "I'm just wonderful." She rolled her eyes and looked away from him. "Get your head out of your ass and realise that I will never be happy with you, so don't ask how I am." She stood up, pushing the chair back. "Ever."

"I don't know why I deserve this attitude."

She turned to him, a wild expression on her face. "You don't know why?" Veronica stepped towards him menacingly. "Maybe because you tore me away from Damon, the only man I'll ever love. Do you understand me when I say that? Or perhaps it's because you knocked me out, kidnapped the both of us and tortured him until I agreed to marry you. Or it could be a mix of the two." She pushed him against the wall. "Now listen to me when I say this, I don't love you, I will never love you nor have I ever loved you. I loved the material things, not you." She let go of him and backed up again, her eyes glued to him.

"I know," he said weakly, "but I refuse to live my life alone."

"Then find someone who actually loves you." She said through gritted teeth.

"You will, one day."

His vulnerable look changed into a sadistic, evil smirk. He backed out of the bedroom and slammed the door shut. A moment after, the sound of the latch clicked as he locked the door. She rushed to the door and grabbed onto the handle, turning it frantically. Veronica was trapped in the room, alone.

* * *

She tried to pick the lock with one of her hair grips, but it was useless. He left the key in the door. He was always one step ahead of her. Veronica even tried breaking the door down, but it was reinforced. It was indestructible. She would've set fire to it, but there was nothing flammable in the small room. That was it, she was trapped. She gave up and leaned against the wall with her eyes squeezed shut. When she opened them once more, she stared at the window.

And that's when her idea came into her head.

* * *

**A:N I hope you liked this chapter. Read the next chapter to find out what her plan is and if it works.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Veronica**

**Summary:** With Damon's birthday in the horizon, Stefan wants to surprise him. But when Elena finds an old diary of his that mentions a woman named Veronica, she will go to every measure to find her.

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

She stood at the window and inspected the handle, a key was needed, but there wasn't one lying around. The handle was just plastic, and the lock was made of cheap metal; probably aluminium. Veronica grabbed the chair in the corner and stood on it. She kicked the lock and handle with all the force that she could manage.

The handle finally fell off and dropped to the floor. She pushed open the window until it got stuck. There was a faint sound of footsteps on the stairs. She looked in the direction of the door and pushed it as hard as she could. There was a snap as the hinges broke. The footsteps stopped for a moment. She wasn't going to wait around for Elijah to stop her. She hopped out of the window and scaled the ledge, moving far away from the window.

* * *

He burst into the room and felt the breeze blow in from outside. He rushed to the window and looked out. Veronica was out of sight. A growl escaped his chest as he stormed out of the room and eventually the house. He knew Veronica well; there was one place that she would go to; the Salvatore's house.

* * *

He knocked on the door, his knuckles pained but bearing it. Stefan answered the door after a moment and gave Elijah a long stare.

"What are you doing here? Don't you think you've caused enough trouble?"

"Where is she?" he snarled.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan raised his brows and crossed his arms.

"Veronica escaped. She's here, I know it."

"Wow, it only took her a couple of hours? You're really slipping up." Damon said from behind Stefan.

Elijah glared at him and tried to push past the youngest brother, but he wouldn't move. "She's in there."

"No, she's not." Stefan opened the door and stood back. "You can check if you want."

Elijah looked inside and warily took a step past the front door. "You better hope I don't find her."

"Well you'll have to look somewhere else, because she's not here." Damon said seriously. He was telling the truth. He hadn't saw Veronica since he was forced to leave. He hoped she was gone, long gone…

* * *

Days had passed and there was no word from her. Damon was beginning to worry. Has she been found, or is she in hiding? The last he heard, Elijah was convinced that she was still with Damon, but had a shadow of doubt. He had even called Klaus to look for her, but he wouldn't help. Not when it came to Veronica. She had torn them apart before; he wouldn't let her do it again…

* * *

It was the fifth day after her disappearance when the phone call came. Stefan answered his brother's phone. The number was unrecognisable. It was from a payphone. "Hello?"

"Stefan, it's me. I'm still alive." She said; she was happy to finally have the chance to speak to Damon. She had been so desperate to hear his charming voice again.

"Veronica? You have no idea how pleased Damon will be to hear from you."

"Can I speak to him? I've been longing to hear his voice."

"Yes, just stay there." Stefan pressed the phone to his chest and walked downstairs as quickly as his legs would let him. "Damon, phone call."

"I don't want to speak to anyone." Damon glanced at Stefan and retired back to his whiskey.

"I think you'll want to speak to this person." He held the phone out towards him.

"Damon? Are you there?" she said desperately.

As soon as he heard her voice he grabbed the phone and jolted up. "Veronica, you're safe. Where are you?"

"Listen, I don't know if I should tell you where I am, Elijah might follow you."

"He won't, we'll distract him." He walked towards the wall and leant against it. "I miss you."

"You have no idea how much I want to be back with you, but it's not safe at home."

"Tell me where you are. I have to see you again." He paused for a moment and tried to collect his thoughts. "I need to see you again."

She was silent. Veronica wasn't sure if he could get away, if the distraction he would cause would be big enough. "I'm in Mexico City."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Just stay hidden. I love you."

"I love you too. Get here as soon as you can, I don't know how long I can be alone for without going crazy."

"I'll get Stefan to work on the distraction and I'll get the car started."

* * *

There was an unexpected knock at the door. Elijah wasn't expecting anyone to visit him. Why would they?

He opened it to see Stella standing in front of him with her arms crossed. She didn't look happy to be back here again.

"The last time I left you, you said you weren't going to do anything stupid, but this… This is the stupidest thing you have ever done." She pushed past him and looked at the corpses that were sprawled around the hallway.

"You should know not to leave me be. I have the tendency to act rather rash." He followed behind her.

"I know that. I have known you for a long time." She glanced at him and took in a deep breath. "Why would you even do something like kidnap and torture?"

"I just wanted to spice it up a bit." He joked seriously.

Stella unfolded her arms and rushed her fingers through her hair, grabbing the blonde curls at the root in frustration. "You have messed everything up. Do you understand that?"

"Of course I understand that. Do you see the perfect lifestyle I've always wanted? Do you see Veronica anywhere? Do you see fancy chandeliers and champagne in the cupboards?"

"And whose fault is that? It definitely isn't Damon's."

"It's Veronica's" he sat down and put his head in his hands.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"She was the one that fell out of love with me and in love with Damon."

"She never loved you, and she never will." Stella took the seat beside him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "You gave her a taste of the good life and she got greedy."

"Should I move on?" he looked her in her eyes. Her deep brown eyes gave him comfort, it was a trait he had always like about her, ever since Klaus took her for his own.

"Do you really need to ask that?"

"I suppose not." He got up and rubbed his tired eyes. "I should speak with Damon and settle the score." Elijah began to walk to the door, thinking over everything he should say and how he should say it.

"The thing is you can't." she said after a short pause.

He stopped in his tracks and strolled back to her. "Excuse me?"

"Damon's on his way to meet Veronica. He asked me to distract you. He will not be at home when you get there." She stood up and held onto her jacket. "I'm sorry, but I was only doing the right thing. Forgive me."

* * *

**A:N Hope you all liked this chapter, next one will have Veronica and Damon meeting up again, Elijah drama and the return of Klaus. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Veronica**

**Summary:** With Damon's birthday in the horizon, Stefan wants to surprise him. But when Elena finds an old diary of his that mentions a woman named Veronica, she will go to every measure to find her.

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

Stella struggled against Elijah's tight grip on her throat. Her back was against the wall and her feet barely touched the ground. The veins in her head began to bulge and her face became flushed.

"I'm sorry… Just… Stop." She choked out.

"No! How could you do this to me?" he growled lowly, his voice inhuman.

"I had to do… What was right." She grabbed onto his hands and dug her nails into his fingers, hoping to deter him from killing her at that moment.

"And you thought that this was the right thing to do? To double cross me?" he slid her higher up the wall so that her feet were nowhere near the wooden floor.

Stella looked down at the height and closed her eyes. "Please." She pleaded.

He watched every little emotion that crossed her fading face before he dropped her. He smirked at the sound of her yelp and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her onto her knees.

"You're going to regret everything you've ever done to me."

Stella held onto her aching roots and felt a single teardrop roll down her face.

"I suggest you leave her alone, before I rip your cold heart from your chest."

Elijah turned around to see his writhing brother standing behind him, his eyes locked onto Elijah's.

* * *

Damon watched the flickering motel light with a discomforted expression on his face. When she said Mexico City, he imagined a fancy hotel, not a dirty slum miles out of the city.

"Damon." She called out, running over to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You don't know how good it is to see you."

"I do know." She looked up at him and ran her hands up his chest. "I haven't stopped thinking about this moment." She kissed his quickly and pried herself away from him. "Get your bags, I'll show you to our room."

* * *

He dropped the bags on the dirty floor and looked at the dimly lit room. The only thing providing light were a couple of scented candles that she had set up.

"I had to wash the sheets and get everything set up… I hope it's okay." Veronica played with her fingers nervously.

"It is perfect." He threw his arm around her and pulled her to his side.

"You know that we're not leaving this room for at least two days." She smirked and led him to the bed.

A smile crossed his face. "Only two?"

* * *

"Klaus, it is so nice of you to join us." Elijah watched him as he tended to Stella. "I was just showing Stella why she shouldn't double cross me."

Stella looked up at Klaus with a thankful look and got onto her feet slowly. "I didn't double cross you. I did what was right."

"What has been going on here?" Klaus looked between the two and stood in the middle. "A love affair gone astray? Money issues?" a devious smirk crossed his face as he stared at his brother. "Are you still angry that Stella didn't choose you?"

Elijah glanced at her and noticed how uncomfortable she had become. "No. She stopped me from getting Veronica back."

"You're still chasing that… Tart." Klaus paced slowly and chuckled to himself. "Dear brother, I thought you would have moved on from that and found a wholesome girl that wouldn't sleep with someone at the batter of an eyelid."

"So that's why you slept with her?" Elijah looked at Stella and nodded a little. "Did he tell you that?"

Klaus felt like ending Elijah, right there on the spot. But he wouldn't do that to his brother; even if he was crossing a line.

"Klaus…" she whispered with disgrace in her voice. He didn't look at her, he didn't dare to. "Please tell me this is just a lie."

"Why would I lie? It came straight from Veronica's mouth."

"Enough! I want to hear Klaus say it." She folded her arms across her chest and waited for him to speak, but he wouldn't tell her what she wanted to hear.

"It is true." He looked at her and an apologetic expression. "But I can explain."

"Save your explanations." She pushed past him and stopped in front of Elijah. "You make me sick." She glanced back at Klaus and walked to the door. "Both of you."

* * *

Damon stared at Veronica's naked frame in want. He had longed for this moment. It was what he had anticipated and dreamt about. He couldn't help but shiver as her lips grazed his neck, her teeth scraping at his skin delicately. His hands travelled up her back, holding onto her like a prized possession. She was a prized possession in his eyes.

She led him towards the back; he followed her backwards until she lay on her back, pulling him onto her. Damon ran his fingertips down her thigh and pried her legs apart impatiently. He couldn't stand to wait any longer, he had waited long enough.

He listened to her moans of ecstasy as he delved deeper into her. Her hips pushed against his, begging him to move faster, to thrust harder. He gave into her demands and placed his head by her neck, biting into the soft skin gently, letting the red liquid run down her neck. She began to pant and clenched around him. She was close to her climax, but he didn't want it to be over yet. Not so soon. He rolled onto his back and let her take over. It was her turn to please him.

Veronica let her hands dance over his chest as she moved against his hips. His hands placed themselves on her waist and guided her. He was showing her exactly what he wanted. She slowed down until she heard him moan. He pushed his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes. She grinded against him, harder and harder until she felt him release inside her.

* * *

She put her head against his chest and stared at the ceiling. She smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Can we just stay like this, forever?" He asked as he thought about their future together.

"I wish but we have to stay on the move, don't we?" she looked up at him. "Elijah will always look for me."

"I wouldn't be so sure…"

"What do you mean?" Veronica sat up and held the duvet around her.

"I mean that maybe I called in a few people to help us." Damon ran his hand up her bare back and looked up at her.

"Who did you call in?"

* * *

"You have to come between Stella and I at every single opportunity, don't you?" Klaus shouted.

"Face it Klaus, you don't really love her. You love having the company." Elijah stared at his brother from the chair in the corner. "That's why you slept with Veronica. And that's why you have that thing for Caroline."

Klaus threw him a glare. "That's in the past now, isn't it?"

"You tell me."

"Of course it is. I'm madly in love with Stella, and I'm going to win back her affection." He declared.

"I'll be watching you brother dearest." Elijah stood up and walked past him. "And when you slip up, I'll be there to sweep her from under your feet." Elijah smirked and walked away from him, retreating to the safety of upstairs.

* * *

**A:N Hope you enjoyed this and that it was good enough. Thank you for reading!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Veronica**

**Summary:** With Damon's birthday in the horizon, Stefan wants to surprise him. But when Elena finds an old diary of his that mentions a woman named Veronica, she will go to every measure to find her.

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

Stella stared at the Salvatore house with a sigh. She hated to ask for charity, but she needed somewhere to stay, and someone to fall back on, now that she could no longer trust Klaus as much as she used to.

She stepped onto the porch and knocked on the door, crossing her arms as soon as the deed was done. Elena opened the door and gave her a friendly smile. "Stella, please come in." Elena opened the door wider so that she was able to slip in.

"Is Stefan here? I need to ask him a favour." Stella stood awkwardly in the hallway.

Elena looked her over, noticing her sad expression. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything… Everything is falling apart." She sighed, placing her head in the palms of her hands. "Elijah tried to kill me. Klaus came back. I learned that he's slept with Veronica…" tears fell from Stella's eyes. She leaned into the comforting embrace that Elena provided.

"Listen, everything will work itself out." She smiled reassuringly at her. "Stay until Stefan comes home, I'm sure he'll help you with whatever you need."

* * *

Veronica sat up and looked down at him. "You called in Stella, and Klaus?"

"Uh… Yes. You said that I had to make a big distraction, and after your little story about the three of them, I thought it would be perfect."

"Damon, I slept with Klaus. Elijah's going to tell Stella and get into her head, make her weak and get our location." She jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes that were scattered over the floor.

"What are you doing?" Damon sat up and watched her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting ready to go." She looked at him desperately. "It's not safe here anymore. If Elijah comes for me…" Veronica closed her eyes and bit her lip. "I can't go back Damon. I can't."

Damon was by her side in an instant, his arm wrapped around her waist. "Listen, I'm not going to let Elijah get to you. He's going to have to get through me first."

She looked at him with a slight frown. "But I can't let you die."

"Who says I'm going to die?" he smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"I just want you to be around for a long time."

"I know, but do you really want to know what I want?"

Veronica raised an eyebrow. "Enlighten me."

"I want you to take your ring back and marry me."

* * *

Stella played with the mug of hot coffee that was in her hands. "And that's why I need to stay here for a bit."

Stefan nodded a little and glanced at Elena. "You can stay as long as you like. I'm guessing it wasn't what you wanted to hear as soon as you saw Klaus again."

"To be honest, I didn't really see a perfect future with him." She shrugged a little and sipped some of the beverage. "There's always something with him that stops him from expressing his true feelings towards me. First it was getting everything ready for the ritual, and then finding the doppelganger. And now it's the discovery of his antics."

"What are you going to do?" Stefan watched her carefully, he expected tears.

* * *

Klaus stood on the porch, listening to their conversation. He heard the heartbreak in Stella's voice. What came over him? How could he forget about her for so long? To forget all of his feelings for her an in a blink of any eye, get them back.

He knocked on the door, watching a dark frame through the tinted glass as they walked to the door. "Klaus," Stefan sighed, "why am I not surprised? What do you want?"

"You know what I want… I wish to speak to Stella." He shifted his weight restlessly and watched Stefan.

"Did you ever think that maybe she doesn't want to see you?"

"The thought occurred."

Stella appeared behind Stefan. "Let him in. I want to see him grovel." She said with a sneer.

Klaus looked at him, waiting for him to do as he was told. "You heard her." He smirked a little and watched Stefan back away.

"Do you know what you're doing? I thought you didn't want to see him again?" Stefan whispered angrily.

"You'd do the same for Elena." She reminded him, glancing at Elena as she watched from the sitting room. Stella looked at Klaus. "Wait outside." She grabbed a jacket from the rack and put it on. "I'll be back, okay?"

Stefan nodded and closed the door behind her. "She's going to run straight back to him." He sighed.

* * *

Veronica looked down at the ring and smiled happily. "You still want to marry me?"

"I wouldn't be giving it back to you if I didn't." he twirled the ring in between his fingers. "Is it a yes? Again."

She laughed a little. "It's a yes." She watched him put the ring on her finger. "You always told me that you were the kind of guy who didn't like commitment."

"Then I met you, thought I would try to tame you." He smirked. "Nailed it."

"More like I tamed you." She gave him a look and threw his clothes at him. "Just to let you know, you're taking me out for dinner." She smiled and stepped over to the mirror, fixing her unkempt appearance.

Damon walked over to her and put his arms around her. "What happened to our two days?" he pouted and rested his head on her shoulder.

She smirked and turned to him. "Do you think that I'd spend two full days in this dump?" she raised her eyebrow. "I have higher standards than here." She kissed his bare chest and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"So you came back for me… Was Caroline not pleasing you?" Stella was trying to keep a level head, but she was so full of different emotions that she felt like she'd explode. If it was one thing she had learned over the years was that she shouldn't show him her weakness, even though he knew some.

"It's not like that."

"Well tell me how it is." She stopped walking and looked at him with a frown, her arms folded across her chest.

"I had been so long that I had saw you and I just," he sighed a little and tried to spare her feelings, "forgot about you."

"You… Forgot." She whispered, hanging her head. "I suppose you forgot about me when you were with Veronica too?"

Klaus watched a tear fall down her face. He knew that he should tell her what she wanted to hear, but Elijah would just tell her the truth and make her lose all trust in him.

"No. I remembered everything about you. I had all the feelings intact." He sighed as he watched her break down in front of him. He resisted the urge to comfort her, for she would only push him away. "But you don't know why I did what I did. You only know what I did."

"Like it makes a difference." She turned to leave but stopped when she felt his grip on her arm.

"Remember the first night you left me alone in our home? Elijah and Veronica were too drunk to even comprehend what was going on between us. We argued, threw a couple of glasses and you left. Do you remember?"

She couldn't bring herself to speak. Instead she nodded.

"I was vulnerable. Distraught, and she was, well quite the tart, but I still felt the same for you, as I do now. Nothing has changed. Deep down, there will be a place for you."

She pulled her arm away from him with a shocked look on her face. "Now you're just making me sound like second best. She stormed past him and kept marching on, ignoring his pleas for her to come back.

* * *

Elena waited for Stella to come back. If it was anybody's guess, their meeting wouldn't have ended well. As soon as she heard the door slam, she rushed out to her, expecting to see Stella in tears, but instead she was smiling.

"Are you and Klaus back together?" she guessed.

"No, no. He hasn't suffered enough yet. He needs to feel what I feel before I can ever consider taking him back."

"What are you going to do?"

She smirked evilly with a twinkle in her eye. Elena didn't like the look of it. "You'll see."

* * *

**A:N I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the wait. Next chapter will be relocation and revenge.**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Veronica**

**Summary:** With Damon's birthday in the horizon, Stefan wants to surprise him. But when Elena finds an old diary of his that mentions a woman named Veronica, she will go to every measure to find her.

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

"I was thinking about where we could move to." Veronica watched Damon pick at the rare steak on his plate as she swirled the miniscule amount of red wine in her glass.

"Where were you thinking?" he glanced up at her.

"Paris." She smiled and sipped from the glass.

He stared at her for a moment with a slight smile. "Can you speak French?"

Veronica thought for a moment. "Oui."

"Is that the only word you can say?"

"Non." She grinned.

"Say something else then." He leaned forward and watched her.

"Bonjour. Listen, it doesn't matter if we can speak the language. What do you say?" she took his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

He sighed a little and nodded. "Fine, I guess we're going to France."

Veronica brought his hand to her face and kissed it tenderly. "It'll be great Damon, trust me."

"What about money and housing?"

"When did you get a conscience? We'll compel people; take their houses and their money." She walked her fingers up his arm and rested it on his shoulder. "It'll be like the good old days."

* * *

Stella knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. She leant against the wall as she watched Elijah's shadow come to the door.

"Stella. Klaus isn't here at the minute." He talked softly, he felt bad for the way he acted towards her. It was an overreaction.

"I didn't come here for Klaus. Can I come in?" she bit her bottom lip a little and watched him.

"Of course." He swallowed hard and pushed the door back, moving so she could come in.

"Listen, I know you're not my biggest fan at the moment, but I want to ask you something." She edged past him and sat on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Before you say anything, I want to apologise."

"It's okay, I understand that you were upset and I wasn't helping your anger."

He smiled and folded his arms. "Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"You want to get back at Klaus, and I want to get back at him too, so I was thinking that we could make him jealous."

"Jealous…" he thought aloud with a sort of smirk on his face. "It would get him riled up." Elijah gave her a mischievous look. "I'm in. But how do you propose we do this?"

"I was thinking that Klaus gets a taste of his own medicine…"

* * *

Damon watched as Veronica threw all of her belongings into a small suitcase in a rush. She kneeled on the floor and pulled a bag from under the bed and tossed it at him recklessly.

"Come on Damon; pack some of your things."

"We're really doing this?" he watched her with a hint of doubt in his expression. In his mind, there was no need to do this. If Elijah was looking for them, Stefan would've called him.

"Yes Damon, we're really doing this." She looked at him and placed her hands on her hips groggily. "It'll be an adventure, like the good old days."

"Stop saying that Veronica." He sighed and grabbed the bag from the floor.

"What's wrong?" Veronica was confused. Wasn't this what he wanted? A life with her.

"This isn't the 'good old days', this is now. If there's something that we've learned it's that the past isn't always the best thing." He placed his hands on her shoulder and ran them down her arms slowly. "Let's live in the present."

Veronica nodded and looked at the floor. "I guess you're right… For once." She smirked and looked at him. "Doesn't mean we can't live in Paris though." She took his hands and bit her lip.

He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and gave in. "Alright, alright. We'll go to Paris. But that's the only place we're moving too. Understood?"

Her mouth stretched into a pleased grin. "Loud and clear." She pushed him a little. "Now get packing mister."

* * *

Klaus walked into the house with a sad sigh. It was the first time that he had been truly sad, and he hated every fathom of it. He flung his coat onto the rack and stopped in the middle of the hallway. There was a strange, muffled noise coming from upstairs. He furrowed his eyebrows and followed the noise until it lead him to the room Elijah usually secluded himself in.

The door latch clicked as he turned the handle. He didn't want to see what was going on, but he was so intrigued that he stepped in anyway. In front of him were his brother and the woman he loved, fixed in an intense lip lock. Elijah's hands danced over her bare back and hers were tangled in his messy locks. He watched them for a moment in repulsion before clearing his throat loudly.

* * *

Stella looked over her shoulder at him and rubbed the corners of her mouth. "Klaus, I didn't hear you there."

"What are you doing?" he tried to keep his temper under control, but he wasn't sure if he could.

"What does it look like?" she turned to Elijah and placed her hands on his face. "Give us a minute?" she slid off his lap and grabbed her shirt, throwing it on and buttoning it up quickly.

Elijah stood up and pushed past Klaus, giving him a glare. "I warned you." He reminded before moving to a secluded area.

Klaus shot him a stare as he left and looked at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing what I want Klaus. You can't control me anymore." She crossed her arms and laughed to herself. "What am I talking about? You never controlled me. As far I remember, we had a distant relationship."

"That's not true." He said quietly, looking down at the crisp, white carpet.

"Isn't it?" she watched him. "I'd wait up for you, most nights and you wouldn't show. You'd show up days later and tell me to stay where I am. You would send me on wild goose chases, and for what? I stupid moonstone so you can do a ritual? All you cared about was power! And now that you've got it, you want to crawl back to me, after having an affair with a friend. It's not going to happen until you pay."

"And what happens once you've taken your revenge? We just fall back into our relationship? Even after the countless times you sleep with my brother? Yes it'll hurt, and yes I'll have deserved it, but if you love me, if you ever loved me, you wouldn't do this."

Stella stared at him thoughtfully and shook her head. "Right now, I don't know if I love you. I just want to see you suffer…"

* * *

**A:N Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will probably be mostly Damon/Veronica, but I don't know yet. Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Veronica**

**Summary:** With Damon's birthday in the horizon, Stefan wants to surprise him. But when Elena finds an old diary of his that mentions a woman named Veronica, she will go to every measure to find her.

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

_Three months later…_

Veronica laughed uncontrollably as Damon carried her over the threshold of their French villa. She kept a tight grasp on his crisp, white shirt and looked up at him. "Put me down!"

He laughed slightly and shook his head. "I'm carrying you all the way upstairs."

"That's not in tradition." She smirked and poked his chest.

"Well, looks like I'm making a new one."

"You just want me out of my dress as quickly as possible."

"Well… Guilty." He smiled happily and kissed his wife passionately, setting her back on her feet.

She kissed him back and pulled away from him. "You know, this dress isn't going to unzip itself." She gave him a look and turned her back to him, sweeping her long hair over her shoulder.

* * *

He ran his hand down her back and pulled the zipper down slowly. "Better?" he planted his lips onto her neck and kissed her gently.

She leaned into him as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. "Much better" she slipped out of her dress and turned to him, undoing his bowtie and eventually his shirt, sliding both it and his blazer off his shoulders. He pulled her closer towards his body and he trailed his kisses lower down her frame. She pushed him onto the bed, straddling his waist. She ran her hands along the muscles in his chest and watched him.

"Someone is at the door." She said quietly. A few moments later, the sound of knocking came.

Damon sat up a little bit and met her look. "Maybe they'll go away." He moved towards her neck again before hearing his brother's voice.

"I heard that. Come on Damon, it's an emergency."

Damon rolled his eyes and got onto his feet. "This won't take long, just stay here." He kissed his bride quickly and moved towards the front door, opening it hastily. "Can I help you?"

Stefan eyed Damon up and down and raised his eyebrow. "Sorry for… Interrupting you two lovebirds, but something's going on at home."

"Can't it wait?"

"No. Elijah and Klaus are tearing up the place while Stella watches them with a smirk."

Damon raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. "And what do you think I can do?"

"It's not you that has to sort out this mess," Stefan looked behind Damon to see Veronica standing there, watching them, "it's her job."

* * *

Stella watched as her two puppets argued in front of her. She was willing to stop this months ago, but who knew that you could get so much enjoyment from watching two men fighting over you? It brought her back memories from her first encounter with Klaus and Elijah, how they both tried to win her affection. But she ended up being taken by Klaus.

Being fought over wasn't an ego boost for her, it helped. Stella just wanted to feel wanted for a second time. If it was strange to enjoy watching two brothers lose respect for each other, then she was ready to admit that she was strange. But she didn't care; Stella merely wants to be noticed.

* * *

"Listen, listen." She got between them, looking at them both with a twisted smirk. "You two should fight to the death." She ran her hands over both of their chests. "There is one white oak stake hidden in this town. Whoever finds it and kills the other, wins." She smiled.

"Are you crazy?" Klaus looked at Stella and then to Elijah. "I love you Stella, but this, this is mad."

"Are you scared? Scared that I'll win?" Elijah pushed him back.

"I'm not scared of anything." Klaus stood in front of Stella and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Stella, look. I know that you're trying to teach me a lesson. But love, I've already learnt it. There is no need for this."

She looked up at him and stroked his face gently. "I'm not going to be your little servant anymore. You're going to have to fight for me."

He backed away from them both, shaking his head. "You two, you two are foolish."

Stella looked at Elijah and took a step closer towards him. "I guess, we just understand each other, better than you and I ever have." Her gaze returned to Klaus. "Prove me wrong."

"We'll see." He turned to see Damon and Veronica, standing in the distance. "Looks like you have company." Klaus walked away from them, his head held high. "I'd have a talk with Stella. She's lost her mind." He gave Veronica and stare. "She's not the woman I love." Klaus glanced back towards them. "They're crazy!" he mumbled as he stepped away.

* * *

Veronica watched Klaus for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

Damon took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'll support you. Don't worry." He reassured.

She smiled a little and watched her best friend, as her best friend stared back at her. The hurt was visible in Stella's eyes. She knew something that she wasn't supposed to know.

"Right now, it's a little hard not to worry."

"What's the worst that can happen?" he questioned as he led her closer towards both Elijah and Stella.

"I don't know, I could get my head ripped off, tortured… Again and you know, just die a painful death."

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating?" Damon smiled a little, trying to hold back his laughter, but he could see how serious Veronica was. She believed that the two of them would murder her.

"You don't know the both of them, like I know them." She looked up at him and stopped in front of the vicious couple.

* * *

"Veronica, long time, no see." Elijah addressed as he looked her over quickly. "I see you have a wedding band."

Veronica looked down at her hand and curled her fingers into a fist. "Damon and I got married." She smiled up at Damon before quickly looking down and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "We were actually on our honeymoon when Stefan came for us." She shook her head a little. "Something about you two being out of control."

"We're not out of control." Stella said with a smirk. "We're fine. You're the one who was out of control."

"I was?" she furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"I know about you and Klaus." Her smirk turned to a scowl. "I was your best friend, and you went behind my back." She looked at Elijah. "Elijah was your lover, and you betrayed him." She looked at Damon briefly. "How long will it take you to cheat on Damon?"

Before Veronica could answer, Stella ran away, to her home where she felt safe.

* * *

**A:N Sorry for the wait, exams and shit, but I'm back and hopefully better than before. So who would you like to see with Stella, Klaus or Elijah. Do you want Damon and Veronica to be happily married, or should there be some things blocking their path? Let me know.**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Veronica**

**Summary:** With Damon's birthday in the horizon, Stefan wants to surprise him. But when Elena finds an old diary of his that mentions a woman named Veronica, she will go to every measure to find her.

**Chapter Twenty One **

* * *

Veronica looked up from the floor and towards Damon. It looked like he was thinking about what Stella had said. "Damon..?" she said quietly, ignoring Elijah's presence. She stepped over to her husband, resting her hand on his cheek.

He looked down at her with a stern look. "You need to fix this."

"About what Stella said, I would never, ever cheat on you."

"If I even thought for a moment that you would, I wouldn't have married you." He kissed the top of her head and looked down at her.

Elijah clapped loudly, causing both of them to jump. "How sweet… Two newlyweds sharing a romantic moment. Don't mind me." He took a seat and poured himself a drink of whiskey from a decanter. "Can I tempt you two with a drink?"

Veronica looked up at Damon and patted his chest. "Go home, get our bedroom set up. This won't take long."

"Are you sure you'll be fine, with him… Alone?"

"There's nothing he can do, there's nothing he will do." Veronica looked over at Elijah. "Right?"

"Oh of course not Damon. We're just going to share a drink, catch up. Take a look at some wedding pictures. You know, all that." He smirked teasingly and took a small sip of his drink.

"If there's anything, I'll give you a call." She pecked his lips and walked to the chair across from Elijah.

"Drink?" he held a glass out for her.

"No thank you." She crossed one leg over the other and watched him. "What are you still doing here?"

"What do you mean? This is my home." He furrowed his brow and set his glass down.

"I know, but there's nothing here for you anymore. Klaus is furious with you, your brother and sister are both gone and as for me, I'm married now. I'm not coming back."

"I don't want you anymore Veronica. I know you believe that everyone wants you, but that is how it is."

Veronica laughed, covering her mouth. "Oh Elijah, you were always the joker in your family."

"Well I do try."

"But seriously, it would be a good idea for you to make a fresh start in a new city… Find someone who actually loves you."

"And what about Stella?" he looked at her, clenching his jaw.

"You know that she loves Klaus. She always has. And we know that at the end of the day, she'll run back to him." She leaned over and rested her hand on his. "If you were wise, you'd take my advice." She got up and walked towards the front door.

"I guess I'll just, pack my bags…" he mumbled to himself with a sigh.

She looked at him, one last time and made her way out of the house and in search of Stella.

* * *

She walked around her small house, holding a picture in her cold hands. Stella looked at herself, between the two brothers, smiling widely. All of them were smiling widely.

"Do you wish you could go back to a time like that?" Veronica said from the open doorway.

Stella looked over at her and put the picture face down. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to my best friend." She took a step into the house and leant against the wall.

"About what?" Stella crossed her arms, showing a sign of hostility towards Veronica.

"I just, want to apologise about what happened all those years ago, and about our lack of friendship. I really want to make things better between us."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"I don't know… But I'll do anything." Veronica stepped closer towards her. "Please, just let me try to be the friend I should've been."

Stella sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Right, right okay then. If you want to be a good friend, then tell me what you think I should do."

Veronica thought for a moment and nodded to herself. "You need to do what your heart tells you."

Stella closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "My heart's telling me to go Elijah."

Veronica's eyes widened as she ran her hand through her locks. "You need to go… Now."

"What? Why?"

"He's leaving. I left him packing his bags."

Stella grabbed her keys. "I'm sorry, but you need to get out and I need to get to him."

Veronica watched as she left in her in a hurry. "Looks like I was wrong about you Stella." She whispered, walking out of the house.

* * *

Stella ran into Elijah's house, hoping that he was still there. "Hello?" she cried out desperately. She walked to the bottom of the stairs and looked up, waiting to hear any sign of movement; there was none. She sighed and looked around the hallway, until she saw something dark moving in the drawing room.

She stood at the doorway, looking in at him as he sat with his bags and a deep glass of whiskey in his hand. He glanced up at her, taking a long swig from the glass. "What are you doing here?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because I know who your choice is going to be. So what is the point of being here when I have nothing?" he stared at her and got onto his feet. "I have a plane heading to London waiting for me." He set down the glass and grabbed some of his luggage.

Stella watched him pick up his belongings, her hand covering her mouth as she panicked. He pushed past her, walking to the doorway. "Stop Elijah." She removed her hand from her mouth and placed it firmly on her hip. "Take me with you."

"Excuse me?" he turned to her. He was surprised.

"I love you Elijah… I want to go to London with you." She smiled and stepped over to him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I choose you."

* * *

**A:N The next chapter will be the last chapter. After this story I'm going to continue with the series and start another new story called 'The Life and Times of Melanie Stone'. I'm excited to post both of the chapters, the other being for 'Stella'. Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Veronica**

**Summary:** With Damon's birthday in the horizon, Stefan wants to surprise him. But when Elena finds an old diary of his that mentions a woman named Veronica, she will go to every measure to find her.

**Chapter Twenty Two**

* * *

**Guys! 'Stella' is up now if you wish to continue with the story! **

* * *

Veronica walked into the house, leaning against the door. "Damon? I'm home!" She got off the door and walked towards the staircase.

"I'm in our room all of your stuff is packed away."

She walked inside and leaned against the doorway. "You're just too good, aren't you?" she smiled.

Damon grinned charmingly. "I try. Did you get everything sorted out?"

"I did, everything is fine now." Veronica sat on the edge of the bed and crossed her arms.

"And Elijah? Is he gone yet?" he sat beside her, placing his hand on her thigh affectionately.

She played with his hand, twisting the ring on his finger.

"I would assume so, but Stella's with him," she looked at him, "Stella actually chose him."

"Well I wouldn't blame her. Klaus is a nasty piece of work. Especially with that whole scenario with you."

Veronica sighed a little and nodded. "I know, I know. But that was a long time ago. Things have changed for the better." She smiled and stroked the top of his hand. "I wouldn't have anything, any other way."

He kissed her cheek. "Same here. I just feel a little sorry for Klaus. He's going to go crazier than he already is."

Veronica lay down and stared at the ceiling. "I don't feel sorry for him. Maybe that's because of my personal hatred for him, but it's how it is."

Damon joined her and lay on his side. "How about we just let sleeping dogs lie and enjoy our time together?"

She smiled and nodded. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this." Stella smiled as she handed her ticket to the man at the boarding gate.

"I still can't get over the fact that you chose me. I always thought that you and Klaus were 'destined' to be together."

"Did he tell you that?" Stella began to walk backwards and watched Elijah with a smile. "That night you looked after me, it's always been in my head. It was so kind of you."

"But since then I haven't been so kind to you." He watched her smile get smaller as she remembered the night of her homecoming.

"Well I suppose… But you weren't yourself, were you? You're still not the fun loving Elijah that I knew. That's why we're going to have a ball in London."

He smiled and took her hands, leading her onto the plane. "As in a good time or an actual ball?"

Stella laughed a little and patted his hand. "You can take it whichever way you want."

* * *

Veronica almost fell asleep as Damon held her, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. "I should really thank Elena for dragging me back here." She peeked up at him with a smile. "She was the one who brought us together."

He smiled a little and looked up at the ceiling. "I know, plus it was one of the best presents I ever got."

Veronica caressed his face affectionately. "Not at first though."

"But in the long run." He smirked a little. "I'd like to see how you'll top it though."

"I'll find something, don't you worry."

Veronica seemed confident with herself, but she knew that there wasn't anything else that Damon could've wanted; nothing that she could give him would live up to Elena's idea.

* * *

Klaus stood outside Elijah's house, listening for any sign of him being there. "He's gone." He said to himself quietly, a grin forming on his face. By this, Stella must have chosen him.

He walked into the house and peered into the empty rooms. "Hello? Dear brother?" he stepped into the sitting room and looked at the open bottle of whiskey and shook his head. "Big brother must've been upset by the news…" he thought aloud. He skimmed the room, his eyes locked onto a note sitting on the table across the room.

His fingertips ran over the soft envelope. It had Stella's scent on it, but it wasn't addressed for Elijah, but for Klaus. He raised his eyebrow and opened it up, unfolding the note almost immediately.

* * *

'_I know I should've broken the news to you face to face, but by the time you get this I'll be with Elijah on a plane to London. I'm sorry but I love Elijah, there's always been something about him that drove me crazy, a different kind of crazy from what you've driven me. Don't be angry, I don't want you to be angry or upset, but move on and let go. But consider this payback, for sleeping with my best friend, because now I'm sleeping with your brother._

_My Regards.' _

Klaus stared at the letter, crumbling it in his hands. After everything that he did for her? Taking her away from that barbaric lifestyle and primitive ways, and the gifts he lavished her with. He knew what he'd do; he'd get his own back. He'd follow them to London; make their lives hell on earth. It's what they deserved after all, for sneaking off together; for his brother stealing the woman he believed he was destined for. It was crazy. Madness.

* * *

The sound of light snoring was making Damon slowly drift off, but he didn't want to sleep, he actually needed to ask for advice. He slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed and tip-toed out of the room and made his way down the hall to where Stefan and Elena were.

"Come in!" Stefan called out over Elena's giggling. Damon stepped in and crossed his arms.

"What're you two love birds tittering about?"

"Stefan was just telling me an old story." She smiled. "What's up?"

"I need to ask you two for advice…"

"Listen Damon, if you newlyweds have already got into a massive fight, I am not getting into it." Stefan held up his hand and had an unimpressed look on his face.

"We haven't gotten into a fight, but if we ever did, you wouldn't be the first one to turn to." He ran his fingers through his hair and clenched his jaw. "It is about me and Veronica though."

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother and got onto his feet. "I don't want to hear about any melodramatics that are going on."

"I was thinking about adopting a kid." He blurted out while watching Stefan's reaction.

"Excuse me?" his voice was low, shocked. His tone matched his expression.

* * *

**A:N The chapter for Stella, the continuation of this will be posted soon. If you want to continue with the story I'd be happy to see you there, just put me on author alert if you haven't already, also The Life and Times of Melanie Stone has been put up if you want to check that out. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
